L'empereur des rêves
by neoskywalker
Summary: La vie d'un résistant de la matrice.De sa libération du système,à la découverte de ses dons uniques jusqu'à la proclamation de son titre: l'empereur des rêves.
1. Une vie

**_L'empereur des rêves_**

_Les évènements racontés dans cette histoire se déroulent un an avant que Néo ne suive le lapin blanc._

**CHAPITRE 1**

**UNE VIE**

Ben Jones attendait. Il attendait et il pensait. A quoi pensait t-il? A rien de précis comme d'habitude. Durant toute sa vie, Ben n'avait jamais pu rester concentrer plus d'une minute et ce n'était pas les évènements qui se succédaient depuis deux ans qui l'aidaient à avoir l'esprit clair. Même alors qu'il aurait dû porter toute son attention sur la mission qui l'attendait, Ben laissait son esprit dériver sur le passé par moments, le futur la plupart du temps, rarement le présent. Deux ans… Deux ans qu'il avait été libéré… Deux ans qu'il se battait contre un système qui semblait invincible… Deux ans au cours desquels il avait connu les plus grandes joies de sa vie… Deux ans que son esprit ne connaissait plus de repos… Deux ans que les doutes faisaient partie de lui… Non pas qu'il avait de la réticence à combattre ce système. Lorsque Ben était encore sous le contrôle des machines, on ne peut pas dire que la matrice fut pour lui un paradis. Il n'avait jamais pu vivre dans cette société, cette prison, cette réalité qui l'avait conduit à se jeter du haut d'un immeuble lorsqu'il avait dix-sept ans. Et au lieu d'atteindre le paradis, Ben avait atteint l'enfer. Lui qui avait toujours eu l'impression de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur sa vie, il s'était réveillé dans une cage. Une cage où des fils étaient plantés dans chaque partie de son corps, où il baignait dans une sorte de liquide qui rappelait le sang humain mais la cage n'était rien comparer à ce qu'il vit. Des milliers, non des milliards d'humains enfermés dans des cages, tous endormis. Les cages étaient accrochées à des colonnes si grandes qu'on les aurait cru taillées par les dieux. Puis ce qu'il prit au départ pour un monstre arriva du ciel sans soleil. Le monstre l'attrapa par la gorge et tous les fils plantés dans le corps de Ben partirent en même temps , ne laissant comme trace que des trous métalliques sur sa peau, ressemblant à des serrures . Ben n'avait jamais oublié la sensation de vide qui avait suivi, comme si on le vidait de sa propre vie. Puis l'eau de la cage s'était vidée, et lui, tel un vulgaire déchet, avait été emporté par l'eau, et avait chuté sur ce qui pouvait être appeler le toboggan de l'enfer, pour finalement arriver dans un lac, un lac dont l'impureté de l'eau était inqualifiable. Et dire que Ben croyait que le monde dans lequel il vivait ne pouvait être pire ! Il avait voulu s'enfuir d'un cauchemar et était tombé dans un autre, mille fois pire.

Où Ben trouva t-il la force de lutter ? Comment parvint t-il à rassembler ses maigres forces pour atteindre le rivage ? Il n'a jamais pu le dire lui même. Mais le fait est qu'il parvint à éviter la noyade. Il marcha pendant ce qui lui sembla des heures dans un décor où seul le noir régnait. La lune elle même aurait été plus accueillante. Et puis un miracle survint. Un vaisseau rebelle passa dans les environs et le prit à son bord. Ben n'avait jamais pu oublier ce jour, car depuis il n'arrivait pas à dormir plus de deux heures sans que les cauchemars de cette journée le tirent de son sommeil. En ce jour maudit, Ben avait déjà commencer à haïr les machines sans même savoir qu'elles existaient. Et ce ne fut pas la révélation qu'il eut quelques jours plus tard qui l'aida à avoir de la pitié pour la propre création de l'homme.

Lorsque les rebelles l'avaient accueilli à leur bord, la confusion de Ben était arrivée à un tel point qu'il avait perdu pendant un moment la raison, et le commandant du vaisseau n'avait pu lui parler qu'au bout de quelques jours, lorsque Ben fut moins…agressif. Cet homme c'était Kratos. Il fut le guide de Ben pendant les deux longues années qui suivirent sa libération de la matrice, et Ben a depuis toujours servi sur ses ordres. Ce fut Kratos qui dévoila la vérité à Ben à sa manière. La libération d'un esprit est toujours extrêmement délicate, apprendre trop brusquement la vérité à un homme dont l'esprit est à ce moment là très confus peut le conduire à une crise de panique débouchant sur un arrêt cardiaque ou la perte de la raison. On s'apercevait même parfois que certains hommes libres, qui ne donnaient aucun signe de détresse lors de l'annonce de cette nouvelle, avaient en réalité caché leur trouble qui finissait finalement par les consumer de l'intérieur. On les retrouvait la plupart du temps morts…ils se coupaient les veines,se jetaient dans le vide ou usaient de tous les moyens que l'homme peut imaginer pour mourir. C'était aux commandants des vaisseaux de transmettre la nouvelle aux dormeurs qu'ils avaient réveillés, aussi étaient t-ils choisis avec soin, tous les résistants voulant s'assurer que les hommes qu'ils se donnaient tant de mal à libérer ne finissent pas fous ou pire. Chaque commandant avait sa manière d'apprendre la vérité à un esprit réveillé et heureusement pour Ben, Kratos était et est toujours un excellent commandant, en plus d'être un homme extraordinaire. Ben se remémora une fois de plus le jour de son véritable réveil.

Kratos n'aimait pas contrairement à certains de ses collègues envoyer directement leurs réveillés dans la matrice. Il avait toujours maintenu qu'il est plus prudent de montrer d'abord à l'éveillé la terre désolée qu'est devenu le monde car c'est un spectacle qu'il a déjà vu de force et ainsi il n'aura pas de difficulté à supporter ce spectacle, contrairement au trouble que peut occasionner la vue directe de la matrice. Ainsi Kratos avait montré à Ben la terre noire qui s'étendait sur le monde et lui avait raconté l'histoire incroyable de l'humanité : le développement de la conscience chez les machines, l'émerveillement de l'homme devant sa création, la trahison des machines qui s'étaient retournées contre leurs maîtres, la guerre qui avait suivie, cette guerre qui avait réduit le monde dans l'état dans lequel Ben l'avait vu pour la première fois. Et enfin l'obstination de l'homme à vouloir assurer le contrôle de sa création qui le conduisit à un geste désespéré : priver la terre des rayons du soleil à l'époque seule source d'énergie pour les machines ce qui aurait logiquement entraîné leur perte. Mais les machines avaient trouvées un autre moyen de survivre.

Kratos avait alors été obliger de montrer à Ben la matrice. A ce moment, Ben détestait encore plus les machines maintenant qu'il comprenait mieux ce qui l'entourait mais il restait encore tellement de flou, de questions sans réponses… Les membres de l'équipage, qui étaient très soucieux de son état, l'avaient délicatement attachés à un fauteuil. Ils étaient huit à l'époque mais maintenant ils n'étaient plus que cinq…les autres étaient morts…

_Saloperie de guerre,_ pensa Ben.

Il revoyait encore leurs visages au moment où Ben allait découvrir la matrice. Ils étaient tous souriants, tentant de le rassurer, la plupart se forçaient à sourire, c'était flagrant mais ça l'avait à l'époque un peu rassuré. Aujourd'hui il regrettait de ne pas avoir passer plus de temps avec certains qui étaient déjà partis, et il regrettait de ne pas avoir pu empêcher la mort de ceux avec lesquels il avait été proche. Ils avaient été là, ils l'avaient aidés à supporter le poids incroyable de l'annonce qui lui avait faite Kratos. Lorsque Ben s'était assis sur son fauteuil, peu de temps après il avait senti une douleur incroyable dans le cou, comme si son cerveau menaçait d'exploser puis il s'était retrouver de nouveau dans la terre noire avec les mêmes vêtements miteux qu'il portait mais il n'était pas à bord du vaisseau, il était au milieu de milliers de cages où les humains étaient enfermés. Kratos, qui était à côté de lui portant lui aussi ses vêtements habituels, lui avait révélé la chose la plus inconcevable que l'homme puisse imaginer. Une chose que l'homme n'aurait jamais pu faire, et justement ce n'était pas l'homme qui l'avait faite : l'homme dont le corps était une incroyable source d'électricité servait à présent de batteries pour les machines. De la même façon que les hommes fabriquaient leurs machines, celles ci fabriquaient l'homme, elles les cultivaient. Et à ce moment là, sans qu'il puisse savoir pourquoi, Ben savait ce que Kratos allait dire. Pourtant ce qu'avait dit Kratos ne servait qu'à expliquer le fait que Ben se soit retrouvé dans une cage, et l'état du monde actuel, en aucun cas Ben aurait pu comprendre comment il avait passé du monde dans lequel il avait vécu pendant dix-sept ans à cet enfer. Mais Ben avait trouvé la suite logique, s'il faisait parti de tous ces hommes dont les machines se servaient pour survivre, alors le monde qu'il avait prit pour le monde réel ne pouvait être qu'une prison. Et au fur et à mesure que Ben faisait cette conclusion, Kratos confirmait ses pensées : la matrice, un système crée pour maintenir les hommes sous contrôle pendant que les machines leur pompaient leur énergie, un monde virtuel si parfait que les hommes le confondaient avec le monde réel et ne songeraient jamais qu'ils n'étaient là que pour fournir la force nécessaire au système de rester en place. Et pendant que Kratos lui annonçait cette nouvelle, le décor n'avait pas changé, ils étaient toujours au milieu des champs.

Lorsque Kratos finit son récit, il marqua une pause. Apparemment dérouté par le manque de réaction de Ben qui était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, Kratos demanda : « Ben,est ce que tu me crois au moins ? », et Shadow avait répondu : « Pouvez vous me prouver ce que vous avez dit ? ». Kratos avait répondu que oui il le pouvait et Ben s'était exclamé : « Faîtes le alors! Maintenant ! » Et le décor avait alors changé, la terre désolée où les humains étaient traités comme des piles avait fait place à une ville. Une ville où une centaine de personnes passait à côté de Ben et de Kratos sans faire attention à eux. Une ville où les humains se croyaient maîtres du monde, tellement sûrs d'eux. Ben n'avait fait aucun signe témoignant d'un quelconque étonnement, il avait regardé longuement autour de lui pour enfin poser ses yeux sur Kratos,et alors il avait vu que celui ci portait des vêtements complètement différents, ces habits sales et déchirés par endroits avaient fait place à l'ensemble le plus classe qu'on pouvait imaginer. Ben avait vu son reflet dans les lunettes de soleil que portait Kratos, et il s'était alors regardé et s'était aperçu que lui aussi portait les mêmes vêtements ainsi qu'une coupe de cheveux différente. Et Ben avait alors éclater de rire, un rire de joie extrême. Toute sa vie il lui avait sembler être incompris, que ce qu'il pensait du monde était en réalité d'une absurdité incroyable, qu'il n'avait jamais eu sa place au milieu de tous ces gens bien mieux à l'aise dans ce monde que lui, qu'il n'avait jamais eu sa place dans ce monde tout court. De telles pensées l'avaient rendu malade et l'avaient rongé de l'intérieur jusqu'à ce qu'il commette l'irréparable. Et ce jour là il avait su qu'il n'était pas fou, il avait compris que le dégoût qu'il avait du monde était justifié. Une immense du puzzle lui était tombée dessus et avait résolu son propre puzzle, celui de sa vie. Le seul fait de rencontrer des personnes qui le comprennent et qui lui expliquent ce qu'il ressentait, et tout le poids de l'amertume qu'il avait en lui s'était dissipé. Et pour tout cela Ben avait ri et Kratos avait ri avec lui. Ce jour là Ben était devenu un membre de l'équipage de l'ange noir, c'était le nom du vaisseau qui l'avait sauvé. Ben eut un sourire aux lèvres en repensant à cet instant, mais c'était un sourire de tristesse, qu'on faisait lors du souvenir d'une époque joyeuse à présent révolue. Et pour Ben, cet instant de paix paraissait très lointain tant les doutes qui l'assaillaient à présent étaient forts.

Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait de la réticence à combattre les machines. Deux jours après qu'il avait découvert la vérité, Ben avait été de nouveau convoqué par Kratos pour une nouvelle leçon sur la Matrice. Kratos lui avait appris ce que Ben avait déjà deviné : que Kratos et l'équipage faisaient partie d'un mouvement d'opposition à la Matrice. Leur but était de réveiller le maximum d'esprits en allant au cœur de la Matrice. Ben avait alors demandé comment une poignée d'individus comptait vaincre un système aussi complexe que la Matrice. Kratos lui avait alors dit et Ben s'en souvint souvent par la suite :

-Un homme totalement libre, de toutes lois, de toutes frontières, un homme totalement libre du système, alors c'est cet homme qui influe vraiment sur la destinée de ce système.

-Et toi, avait répliqué Ben, tu es totalement libre ?

-Aucun de nous ne l'est vraiment, avait répondu avec un sourire Kratos, mais moi et tous les autres de la résistance sommes assez libres pour poursuivre la lutte.

Et Ben s'était de nouveau assis dans ce fauteuil. Kratos s'était penché sur lui et lui avait demandé :

- Aimes tu te battre ben ?

- Dans mes rêves je me bats tout le temps ,dans la réalité quasiment jamais.

- Ca tombe bien, tu n'auras pas à te battre dans la réalité.

Kratos avait fait un signe à un individu assis derrière une dizaine d'écrans d'ordinateur et Ben avait soudain ressenti une vive douleur et avait fermé les yeux. Des dizaines d'images défilaient devant ses yeux, des images de combat, des images de kung-fu, et Ben s'était aperçu que ses prises de combat, ses mouvements, c'était lui qui les faisait, il les apprenait. C'était comme si tout un savoir lui rentrait de force dans la tête.

- Bon sang, s'était t-il écrié lorsque les images avaient cessés de défiler devant ses yeux. Nom de…Tu peux envoyer d'autres trucs de ce genre ? avait t-il demandé à Kratos.

- Tu rigoles ? avait dit le type derrière les écrans en riant. C'est que le début ça.

-Alors, mets tout ce que t'as! avait dit Ben presque en criant.

Et des centaines de programme de combat étaient entrés dans son esprit. En l'espace d'une dizaine d'heures, Ben était devenu une machine à tuer. Ben ria à la remémoration de ce souvenir, il avait été sacrément heureux, ça c'est clair, et le meilleur n'était pas encore arrivé.

Kratos lui avait alors fait découvrir ce qui allait être la plus grande source de joie et de crainte de son existence: la faculté de modifier la Matrice. Se déplacer librement dans la Matrice signifie ne plus agir sous l'autorité du système et ainsi il en est de même pour les lois de la force, de la physique et de la logique. La Matrice n'est pas la réalité,elle n'en est qu'une imitation. Ainsi ses règles peuvent être contrairement au monde réel franchies. Ben se souvenait très exactement de la salle d'entraînement où il avait pour la première fois violé les règles de la matrice. La même salle qu'avaient utilisés tous les membres de l'équipage lors de leur premier combat. Il n'y a pas de décor dans cette salle. Juste le vide absolu, tout n'est que lumière blanche. Un blanc aveuglant qui vous entoure de toutes parts. Il n'y a pas le moindre objet à l'horizon, vous avez beau regarder,vous ne verrez que du blanc. Le territoire blanc est toutefois limité par des murs invisibles qu'on peut sentir sans les toucher, comme une sorte de champ de force. Kratos n'avait pas combattu, il s'était assis en tailleur et avait observé le combat. Ben s'était battu contre quatre membres de l'équipage. Au milieu de toute cette blancheur, ils étaient dans leurs vêtements noirs immanquables. Ben s'était aperçu que c'était également son cas puisse qu'il portait la même tenue que quand il avait appris la vérité sur la Matrice. Seul un membre de l'équipage, une jeune fille de son âge qui était toujours vivante à l'heure actuelle, avait portée des vêtements blancs. Les membres de l'équipage l'avaient attaqués chacun à leur tour. Ben se souvenait des coups colossaux qu'il s'était pris, du sang qu'il avait craché, des rires moqueurs de ses adversaires qui semblaient aux yeux de Ben profiter de la situation pour s'amuser (il comprit plus tard que c'était pour le pousser à bout afin qu'il dépasse plus facilement ses limites), Kratos qui lui disait sans cesse d'oublier la douleur, que la douleur n'existait pas,q ue les limites n'existaient pas. Ben n'avait pas vraiment été convaincu jusqu'à ce que cette fille à la tenue blanche qui se trouvait à plus de dix mètres de lui fasse un bond spectaculaire pour atterrir devant lui. Ben avait alors eu ce dont il avait eu encore besoin : une preuve. Il avait alors tenté de faire de même mais la fille ne lui avait pas fait de cadeaux, et l'avait arrosé de coups à une telle vitesse qu'il avait failli être KO pour de bon.. Il lui avait semblé impossible de parer ses coups invisibles grâce à sa tenue blanche. Mais il y était finalement arrivé,il avait fini par défier les lois de la Matrice.

En réalité il avait fait un peu n'importe quoi: il avait effectué un saut arrière incroyable qui l'avait élevé à plus de cinq mètres de hauteur. Dans son saut, il s'était dirigé vers le mur invisible de la salle, et s'en était servi comme appui dés qu'il l'avait touché de ses pieds pour effectuer un saut avant en tournant sur lui même de telle façon qu'il arriva à deux mètres…de la fille à la tenue blanche qui était repartie directement à l'attaque. Ben ria à nouveau en repensant à ce moment. Il s'en était vraiment pris plein la gueule, ce jour là. Mais ce fut aussi le jour où il fut le plus heureux. Car à partir du moment où Ben avait violé les lois de la Matrice, Ben l'avait vu! Le code…le programme…les dizaines de codes informatiques d'une lueur verdâtre qui composaient cette réalité virtuelle dans laquelle il s'entraînait…il avait vu quelque code correspondait à tel élément du programme…et il avait vu comment modifier ces codes pour qu'il cesse son activité…il avait vu comment en modifiant ces codes il pouvait en créer d'autres et ainsi changer l'élément auquel le code d'origine correspondait en un autre élément…et il vit que tout cela, il pouvait le faire. Les lois de la force et de la physique il les avait brisés en quelques secondes et depuis ce jour elles n'eurent plus jamais une influence sur lui. La fille qui l'avait attaqué, il l'avait repoussé avec une facilité qui l'avait étonné lui même, comme si elle ne pouvait pas accomplir ce qu'il faisait. Les autres membres de l'équipage avaient attaqués à leur tour, et comme ils se faisaient renvoyer chacun à leur tour, ils attaquèrent en même temps sur lui. Et Ben avait paré leurs coups, il les avaient battus en effectuant des prises,des figures et des sauts qu'il n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir faire. En moins d'une minute les quatre membres de l'équipage pourtant surentraînés avaient été vaincus. Ben avait alors ressenti une joie profonde, un plaisir que tout homme rêve de ressentir un jour :le sentiment d'être invincible. Mais le regard que lui avait lancé Kratos avait alors clairement signifier que ce qu'il venait de faire n'était pas normal et depuis ce jour, les doutes s'étaient installés en Ben.

Les résistants peuvent modifier la Matrice, certains y parviennent mieux que d'autres à force d'entraînement ou en raison de leur personnalité qui les rend plus aptes à défier la Matrice. Toutefois Ben était différent. Cette différence fut découverte le jour de son premier entraînement où il effectua un exploit qu'aucun nouveau réveillé n'avait réussi à accomplir. La raison de cette différence fut découverte dix minutes après ce premier entraînement lorsque Kratos avait voulu parler à Ben sur ce qui c'était passé. C'est alors que Ben avait compris qu'il était le seul à pouvoir contempler le code de la matrice. Les résistants ne voyaient pas les codes, ils les sentaient, et ils arrivaient ainsi à modifier les codes les plus importants de la matrice comme la gravité. Mais le fait que Ben puisse voir les codes impliquait aussi et, cela Ben ne savait toujours pas pourquoi, qu'il pouvait les modifier et de façon beaucoup plus importante que tous les résistants de l'histoire. Par la suite, Ben avait réussi l'épreuve du saut du premier coup, il s'était adapté à tous les décors dans lesquels il combattait, il avait développé ses pouvoirs de manière extraordinaire, pouvant changer un élément de la matrice en un autre élément, et pouvant même faire apparaître des éléments de la matrice sans changer un autre élément pour cela. Et alors Ben avait entendu parler de l'élu. Ce messie qu'annonçait une ancienne prophétie, qui aurait le don de modifier la matrice, qui provoquerait la destruction de la Matrice, et qui libérerait l'humanité. Le fait que Ben soit capable de modifier la Matrice, et le fait que le vaisseau ait trouvé Ben errant dans les terres désolées comme si il y était destiné avait crée une excitation non dissimulée chez les membres de l'équipage et qui avait mis Ben extrêmement mal à l'aise.

Pour sa part il n'avait jamais cru à cette histoire qu'il trouvait complètement ridicule et était étonné que l'équipage, pourtant habitué à affronter des réalités atroces, soit si superstitieux. Ben n'avait pas vraiment eu envie de devenir un élu, mais ses dons exceptionnels étaient bien là pour quelque chose. Mais malheureusement un événement fâcheux avait réduit les espérances de l'équipage à néant. Un jour, Ben avait dû affronter des dizaines de militaires alors qu'il avait été piégé dans un bâtiment. Et il n'avait pas pu les repousser, malgré tous ses pouvoirs, Ben serait mort si ses compagnons n'étaient pas arrivés à temps pour l'aider. Et au fond Ben le savait, il savait que s'il pouvait modifier la Matrice dans une importante mesure, il ne pouvait le faire totalement. Il l'avait compris dés le premier jour où il était allé dans la matrice et avait analysé la complexité du système. Ainsi lui aussi était obligé de fuir devant les Agents, ces virus informatiques qui pouvaient prendre le contrôle de n'importe quel individu encore prisonnier par les machines et qui semblaient invincibles. Et s'il pouvait considérablement modifier la matrice, cela ne le rendait pas invulnérable. Néanmoins le fait qu'il possède des dons uniques avait toujours été l'objet de vifs débats au sein de l'équipage. Ben n'en avait rien à faire compte tenu de son opinion sur l'élu. Le plus important pour lui avait été de savoir pourquoi il possédait ces dons. Cette question le tourmentait depuis fort longtemps. Pour accomplir un objectif impossible peut être ? Mais lequel ? Et la réponse lui était venu lorsque Kratos lui avait dit l'idéal de la résistance : détruire la matrice et rebâtir ce monde stérile pour en faire la grande nation qu'elle était autrefois. Et à partir de là, tout était allé de travers.

Car Ben n'aimait pas l'enfer comme il appelait le monde réel. Il haïssait ce noir constant autour de lui, cette nourriture infecte,l a froideur qui y régnait et qui menaçait de le rendre de nouveau malade. Non Ben n'aimait pas ce monde,et il savait qu'avant qu'on puisse le reconstruire il serait déjà mort. Le seul monde dans lequel il était réellement heureux était celui qui l'avait poussé au désespoir. Sauf que cette fois c'était Ben qui dominait le monde, pas l'inverse. Dans ce monde, il était capable d'y faire les choses les plus extraordinaires qu'il avait jamais rêvé et ce monde les résistants voulaient le détruire pour finir le reste de leur jour dans cet endroit maudit à jamais par la folie de l'homme. Non, si Ben pouvait faire quelque chose, si Ben avait un vœu à exaucer ce serait que tous les gens de cette terre vivent dans la Matrice, dans ce monde sans lois ni contrôles, sans limites ni frontières, ce monde où tout est possible, ce monde où l'humanité entière connaîtrait le bonheur si elle prenait conscience de tout ce qu'elle pouvait y faire. Et non vivre dans une réalité où l'impossible était monnaie courante. Cela Ben le pensait depuis que Kratos lui avait dit l'objectif final de la résistance. Incapable de supporter de garder son idée pour lui, Ben en avait fait part à Kratos un jour. Et tandis qu'il y repensait, il se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais dû. Car depuis Kratos avait tout fait pour lui ôter cette idée de la tête, pour le convertir en quelque sorte à l'idéal commun des résistants. Kratos ne voulait pas que Ben devienne dépendant de la matrice, il aurait voulu que Ben garde les pieds sur terre, comprenne que le vrai monde était celui là.

Mais Ben n'avait pas changé d'avis, chaque fois qu'il allait dans la matrice, il pensait que le fait qu'un jour peut être il devrait renoncer à pouvoir y retourner lui serait insupportable. Mais sa situation l'était aussi. Il se battait sous les ordres de chefs ayant l'inverse de ces opinions. Lorsque les résistants libéraient un esprit, pour eux c'était un allié de plus dans leur quête pour vaincre les machines et ramener la vie sur la terre morte. Pour Ben c'était une personne de plus qui découvrait l'immense potentiel que la Matrice avait à offrir. Chaque fois que Ben ou un autre membre de l'équipage abordait le sujet (et cela arrivait souvent) le débat était souvent chaotique et se terminait mal. Une partie de l'équipage semblait pourtant vouloir s'intéresser à ce que disait Ben (plus en raison de ses dons uniques que de ses opinions, il le savait) mais Kratos les en empêchait toujours, et son importance au sein du groupe suffisait à mettre fin à leur curiosité. Depuis leurs relations étaient très tendues. Et de nouveau, Ben ne pût s'empêcher de rire. Le monde qui l'avait poussé au suicide, cet enfer était devenu pour Ben un paradis. Et Ben le défendait contre ceux qui voulaient le détruire. Quelle ironie... Il est incroyable comment les choses peuvent changer. Un simple aperçu de ce que Ben pouvait faire dans ce monde avait transformé ce qui avait toujours été un cauchemar pour lui en rêve. Ben avait toujours rêvé et aujourd'hui il pouvait vivre ses rêves. Il était même un maître en la matière… à défaut d'être l'élu.

-Shadow, qu'est ce que tu fais? C'est pas possible, même maintenant tu es encore en train de penser à autre chose!

Ben regarda en direction de la voix qui l'avait fait sortir brutalement de ses pensées. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, de couleur noire de peau, grand, le visage dur, les cheveux courts, portant des vêtements noirs et de petites lunettes de soleil marchait d'un pas vif vers lui. C'était Kratos. Shadow... Oui c'était son nouveau nom à présent. Tous les résistants portaient un nouveau nom dans leur vie après leur libération. On avait demandé à Ben quel était le pseudo qu'il utilisait régulièrement sur internet. Le pseudo était Shadow et il était devenu son nom pour toujours. Lorsque Ben avait demandé pourquoi ce pseudo serait son nom, on lui avait répondu en riant que le fait de prendre une nouvelle identité sur internet était en quel sorte un moyen d'échapper au contrôle de la Matrice, une sorte de résistance. Ben ou plutôt Shadow se tourna vers Kratos. Shadow était plutôt petit pour un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans à présent. Il avait des cheveux très bruns qu'il aimait porté assez longs, il portait un manteau noir qui lui descendait jusqu'aux pieds et que Ben avait crée pour qu'il paraisse comme une sorte de cape, des lunettes de soleil qui pouvaient presque être qualifiés de miroirs pour ces compagnons, ainsi que plusieurs bagues aux doigts. Shadow avait grand plaisir à se rendre aussi classe qu'il le souhaitait, changeant régulièrement de tenue lors de ses excursions dans la matrice.

Kratos s'arrêta à un mètre de Shadow et le regarda longuement, aucune expression ne s'affichant sur son visage.

-Il me semble pourtant t'avoir rappeler l'importance de cette mission, lui dit calmement Kratos dont la colère semblait s'être apaisée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis prêt, lui répondit du même ton Shadow.

- A quoi pouvais tu penser à un moment pareil ? demanda Kratos.

- A tout et à rien comme d'habitude. A ma vie en somme, répondit sinistrement Shadow

-Tu penses trop, Shadow. Tu ne pourras pas devenir le combattant que tu rêves si tu ne restes pas concentré.

-Tu ne sais même pas quel est le combattant que je rêve devenir. Je préfère réfléchir sur ce qui m'entoure, plutôt que d'obéir aveuglément aux ordres.

- De quoi veux tu parler ?

-Tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle, dit froidement Shadow.

-Tu va encore remettre ça ? demanda Kratos exaspéré.

- Aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra, répondit Shadow résigné.

- Je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre ton obstination, Shadow. Ce monde t'a pourtant tué.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Kratos, ce monde lorsqu'il te domine est un enfer, mais lorsque tu le domine c'est un paradis.

- Mais tu ne domines pas ce monde Shadow,ce sont les machines qui le font.

-C'est pourquoi,mon but ultime est de prendre le contrôle de la Matrice, non de la détruire.

-Je ne pourrais donc jamais t'enlever cette folie de la tête.

-Ce n'est pas une folie, dit Shadow qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Si Shadow, arrête donc de te prendre pour l'élu et redescend sur terre, rien n'est réel ici.

-Et alors? Quelle importance ? répliqua Shadow.

-Ce monde a été crée pour faire le mal des hommes, et non le bien, tu ne pourras pas changer cela. Tôt ou tard cela te portera malheur, à toi et aux personnes que tu entraîneras dans ta quête.

-On croirait entendre l'oracle.

-Tu devrais l'écouter.

-pppppfffffff cette vieille folle ? Votre superstition est déjà ridicule avec vos histoires d'élu mais croire ce que raconte cette femme.

-Beaucoup de ce qu'elle a dit s'est produit, répliqua Kratos

-La foi altère les jugements.

-Et les idéaux perdus aussi. Notre idéal pour détruire la Matrice semble impossible, mais alors la contrôler est irréalisable.

-Alors pourquoi est ce que j'ai ces dons ? demanda Shadow en laissant exprimer sa colère. Pourquoi suis je capable de faire ce que personne ne peut faire ? Je ne suis peut être pas l'élu mais j'ai des dons, et ils sont bien là pour une bonne raison! Pourquoi est je que je les ai s'ils ne doivent pas me servir pour accomplir mes projets ?

-Je ne sais pas Shadow, répondit Kratos avec un air réellement désolé. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Kratos soupira.

-Peut être que j'ai été un mauvais libérateur, continua Kratos. Si j'avais été à la hauteur, tu ne serais pas aussi tourmenté. Si Morpheus t'avait trouvé à ma place..

-Oh je t'en pris, répliqua Shadow d'un ton méprisant. Avec un taré pareil aux commandes, j'aurais demandé aux machines de m'achever.

-Ne parle pas de lui comme ça! dit Kratos d'un ton sévère. Tu auras de la chance si tu fais dans ta vie le tiers de ce qu'il a fait jusqu'à maintenant.

-J'ai l'intention de faire beaucoup plus que ça. J'ai enfin pour la première fois de ma vie la possibilité de diriger mon destin, et c'est toi celui qui est censé me guider,c elui en qui j'aurais normalement dû avoir confiance, qui m'en empêche !

-Et pourtant j'aurais voulu Shadow, dit Kratos d'une voix triste. J'aurais voulu que tu ais confiance en moi. Mais le destin en a voulu différemment.

-J'emmerde le destin, dit Shadow d'un ton à nouveau méprisant. Nous avons des objectifs différents voilà tout. Jusqu'à présent nous nous sommes battus côte à côte car un individu libéré de plus est un résistant de plus pour vaincre la matrice pour toi, et un homme à qui je pourrais montrer le véritable visage de la Matrice pour moi. Mais un jour nos objectifs ne pourront plus être réalisés ensemble,et l'un devra céder la place à l'autre. Et même si je dois mourir à cause de cela, je continuerais jusqu'au bout.

-Alors il est fort probable que ce sera moi qui te tuera, dit Kratos d'une voix grave.

-Je préfère mourir de ta main qu'être obliger de vivre dans cet enfer qui finira par me tuer comme l'a fait la Matrice.

Après un long silence où les deux hommes ne dirent aucun mot, Kratos reprit la parole d'une voix calme :

-Mais heureusement pour nous deux, nous sommes très loin du moment où nous devrons choisir entre détruire ou prendre le contrôle de la Matrice et pour le moment nous avons une mission à accomplir dans notre intérêt commun.

-Et je compte bien la mener à terme, dit Shadow déterminé.

-Parfait, dit Kratos d'un ton rempli d'amertume.

A ce moment,une sonnerie retentit. Kratos fouilla dans sa poche, en retira son téléphone portable et répondit à l'appel

-Ici Kratos, dit le résistant d'une voix calme.

-Ici Lost, répondit une voix féminine. On a fait notre part du boulot, tout est prêt. Vous avez la voix libre.

-D'accord on y va, répondit Kratos.

Il éteignit son portable et lui et Shadow avancèrent d'un pas résolu, sans un mot, vers l'entrée de l'immeuble qui leur faisait face.


	2. La mission

Chapitre 2 : la mission.

La mission. Une mission que kratos préparait depuis deux semaines. Une mission sur laquelle il avait passé jour et nuit à réfléchir. Une mission d'une importance capitale. Car elle mettait en péril l'avenir de la résistance elle même. Il s'agissait en réalité de réparer une erreur que l'équipage d'un vaisseau nommé le ulysse avait commisse. Lors d'une excursion dans la matrice, l'équipage du ulysse avait été suivi sans qu'ils s'en aperçoivent. Lorsqu'ils avaient tenté de quitter la matrice, des agents étaient arrivés de nul part et avaient utilisé le passage qu'avait ouvert l'équipage pour quitter la matrice afin d'infester le ullyse. Les agents s'étaient alors introduits dans le système informatique et avaient volé toute la base de données du vaisseau. Par miracle, l'opérateur avait eu de bons réflexes et avait programmé la destruction de la base de données, de façon que les machines ne purent avoir accès aux codes d'accès de zion,la capitale de la résistance. Mais les machines avaient réussi à obtenir une information d'une importance capitale pour la résistance avant que l'opérateur n'enclenche la destruction des données. Les machines avaient pris possession de toute la liste des personnes encore connectées à la matrice que les résistants avaient prévus de libérer. Le ullyse eut à peine le temps de délivrer la nouvelle aux autres vaisseaux de zion, avant d'être détruit par les sentinelles, éternels soldats des machines fouillant sans relâche le monde réel pour trouver les résistants et surtout zion. Depuis ce jour,toutes les tentatives de libération prévues s'étaient soldées par un échec car les résistants étaient attendus, et étaient contraints de fuir, tandis que les personnes qui avaient souhaiter être libres étaient froidement abattues par les agents. Mais il restait un espoir : toutes les personnes dont la libération était prévue étaient évoqués sur la liste par le pseudo qu'elles se donnaient. Et malgré toute leur intelligence, les machines mettaient du temps à trouver qui se cachait derrière les pseudos qu'elles jugeaient aussi ridicules que primitifs. Ainsi si les résistants parvenaient à arracher cette liste des mains des agents, ceux ci n'auraient aucune possibilité de découvrir l'identité des futurs libérés. Et kratos et son équipage étaient là pour cela.

Après des mois de recherche,on avait enfin trouvé le lieu où les machines gardaient la liste. Ils n'avaient pu faire de copies car les résistants avaient installé un programme empêchant la reproduction des données à moins d'avoir le code adéquat, et les machines n'avaient pas encore pu le découvrir. Si kratos et son équipe parvenaient à récupérer l'unique exemplaire de la liste des futurs réveillés, la lutte pourrait poursuivre et l'espoir renaîtrait pour la résistance. Il va sans dire que cette opération relevait du suicide. L'immeuble où était gardé la liste était une véritable forteresse. Mais à force d'étudier sans relâche la structure de cette forteresse, kratos avait réussi à y trouver des failles. Grâce à une parfaite synchronisation entre les différentes équipes que formerait l'équipage, kratos et shadow auraient la voie libre pour atteindre la pièce où les données étaient entreposées. Les systèmes d'alarme avaient été désarmés par une équipe, tandis que l'autre avait attirer une partie de la surveillance de l'immeuble et également les agents qui se trouvaient là. Ben et kratos devraient toutefois affronter une dizaines de gardes,recrutés parmi les meilleurs dormeurs de la matrice, obéissant aveuglement au système qui leur pompait leur énergie. Malgré tous ses efforts,kratos n'avait trouvé aucun moyen d'éviter l'affrontement. Celui ci aurait lieu dans une vaste salle, complètement déserte, ne disposant d'aucun abri pour se protéger. Quiconque voudrait la traverser serait totalement à découvert. Les soldats devront être tués rapidement pour empêcher que les agents prennent possession de leurs corps auquel cas toute la mission échouerait. Bref pour shadow,ce serait un jeu d'enfant. Une fois cet obstacle surmonté, rien ne les empêcherait de télécharger les données de la liste et de quitter rapidement cet immeuble et la matrice.

Mais tandis qu'il franchissait la porte menant à la vaste salle qui deviendrait bientôt le théâtre d'affrontements sanglants, kratos doutait. Les deux équipes avaient parfaitement joués leur rôle et kratos était fier d'eux. Le plus dur était passé semblait t-il. Mais kratos doutait de shadow. Le jeune homme pouvait se comporter de manière totalement imprévisible et faire échouer la mission. Si ces dons exceptionnels n'étaient pas le seul moyen de tuer assez rapidement les gardes avant que les agents ne débarquent dans leurs corps, shadow ne ferait même pas partie de cette mission. Kratos était d'ailleurs plutôt inutile à cette mission, shadow aurait pu l'accomplir seul, mais kratos voulait veiller à ce que shadow ne fasse pas d'actes irréfléchis. Tout le monde savait que shadow se battait pour une cause auquel il ne croyait pas, et cela pouvait être aussi désastreux que la plus grande incompétence d'un soldat. Mais kratos n'avait pas le choix et secrètement il gardait toujours l'espoir qu'un jour ses relations avec shadow s'amélioreraient. Pour le moment, lui et shadow avaient une mission à remplir et il fallait la mener à terme. Désormais dans l'esprit de kratos, il n'y eut plus aucun doute, juste l'instant présent, à savoir dix gardes pointant leurs armes sur eux et son objectif, à savoir les éliminer.

Les dix gardes portaient la tenue noire courante des militaires, avec leurs casques et leurs gilets pare balles. Deux d'entre eux pointaient des fusils à pompe vers shadow et kratos, les huit autres étaient équipés de mitraillettes. Kratos et shadow restèrent cote à cote, un léger moment à regarder les gardes puis ils sortirent en même temps leurs armes aussi rapides que l'éclair. Shadow tenait deux berettas aux mains, tandis que kratos avait un pistolet mitrailleur. En même temps ils partirent chacun d'un coté de la salle sous le feu des tirs des soldats. Et le combat commença.

Shadow ne perdit plus aucune seconde à penser, car sa vie était maintenant en jeu, une erreur et c'était la mort. Partant vers le mur gauche de la salle, il tira en direction des gardes, plus pour les déstabiliser que pour les blesser. Aucune balle n'atteignit shadow car il voyait les balles, il voyait les codes de la matrice qu'elles laissaient derrière elles, et il savait déjà où les balles s'arrêteraient avant qu'elles finissent leur trajectoire. Ainsi shadow se déplaçait de façon à éviter d'être sur la trajectoire des balles, faisant de légers gestes tout en se déplaçant sur le côté, des geste invisibles à l'œil nu qui lui sauvaient pourtant la vie. Arrivé à un mètre du mur, shadow se tourna vers lui,et marcha le long du mur à la verticale sur plus d'une dizaine de mètres, les balles que tiraient les gardes le suivant à chacun de ses pas. Puis prenant appui sur le mur, il sauta en tournoyant dans les airs,et lâcha les berretas dont les munitions étaient épuisés qu'il avait aux mains. Avant de quitter le mur, shadow sentit les ondes de la matrice, provoquées par les perturbations qu'il déclenchait en défiant les lois du système et qui se répandaient sur le mur comme des vagues. Pendant son saut, alors qu'il se trouvait à dix mètres au dessus du sol, shadow décrocha deux autres berretas de sa ceinture et tira d'une main de professionnel en direction des gardes. Deux balles tirées par ses berretas atteignirent deux soldats en pleine tête les tuant sur le coup. Quatre autres traversèrent le corps d'un garde qui mourut rapidement. Les dernières balles blessèrent un homme à la jambe,qui s'écroula sur le sol. Avant de terminer son saut et de poser le pied sur le sol, shadow prit les deux derniers berretas qu'il avait à la ceinture. Lorsqu'il atterrit sur le sol ,provoquant des vagues d'ondes de la matrice autour de lui, shadow profita de la stupéfaction complète des gardes, tellement abasourdis qu'ils en avaient oubliés de tirer sur shadow, et tira sur les six hommes encore debout.

Ne faisant pas attention à ce que faisait shadow, kratos avait couru vers le mur droit de la salle. N'ayant pas la même faculté que shadow à éviter les balles, kratos sauta directement vers le mur droit de la salle. Se retournant dans les airs, il pu se servir de ces pieds pour s'élancer du mur. Lorsqu'il prit pied à terre, kratos pointa son pistolet mitrailleur vers les soldats. Ses acrobaties avaient déconcentrer les gardes et permettait à kratos un court moment pour les viser. De plus son pistolet mitrailleur tirait tellement de balles dans la même direction, qu'il suffisait surtout de pointer son arme vers la cible pour la tuer. Lorsque kratos tira, shadow avait déjà éliminé trois soldats,et blessé un à la jambe et vidait ses deux derniers berretas en même temps que kratos tirait. Un garde fut transpercé de toutes parts avant de s'effondrer sur le sol : kratos et shadow avaient visé la même cible. Kratos visa un autre soldat dont la tête ne fut bientôt plus qu'une masse sanguinolente. Kratos pointa son arme vers les cinq soldats restant qui commençaient à retrouver leurs esprits et tiraient sans viser vers les deux résistants. Shadow vida ses berretas et parvint à toucher un autre garde avant que ses munitions soient épuisées mais le gilet pare balles protégea le soldat. Kratos s'aperçut que le garde que shadow avait blessé à la jambe et qui était toujours à terre avait rassemblé ses dernières forces et pointait son arme vers shadow. Sans hésiter, kratos vida son chargeur sur le soldat encore allongé sur le sol qui mourut.

Shadow regarda avec dégoût kratos achever ce malheureux sans aucune pitié. L'un des problèmes dans sa lutte était que shadow avait toujours essayé de faire le moins de victimes dans la matrice. La façon dont les résistants combattaient des personnes encore endormies dans la matrice, n'hésitant pas à les tuer, le répugnait. A cela on lui avait répondu qu'ils ne pouvaient être sauvés, ils étaient trop dépendants du système pour vivre sans lui. Et à cela, shadow leur répondait qu'on n'avait qu'à les laisser vivre dans la matrice. Et on lui rappelait à chaque fois que les machines contrôlaient la machine, qu'elles exploitaient les hommes, qu'ils n'étaient pas heureux, bref on lui rappelait des prétextes minables, un ramassis de conneries pour refuser d'accepter le fait que certaines personnes aient envie de vivre dans la matrice. Si shadow montrait à ces personnes déjà heureuses de vivre dans la matrice, tout ce qu'elles pouvaient faire en réalité, elles l'aideraient dans sa lutte pour contrôler la matrice, il en était certain. Mais pour le moment shadow devait avant tout s'assurer qu'il pourrait continuer la lutte ce qui ne serait pas le cas si les machines gardaient cette liste des futurs réveillés. Shadow oublia donc son écoeurement, et lâcha ses berettas à présent vides. Cinq non quatres soldats étaient encore en vie, et à présent ils s'étaient remis de leurs surprises et pointaient leurs armes sur les résistants. Le fait est que les gardes s'étaient rapprochés les uns des autres, et s'étaient réunis en cercle, sous l'effet des coups de feu des deux résistants, exactement comme shadow le voulait. Avant de leur laisser le temps de viser, shadow se précipita vers eux et modifia la matrice.

L'un des dons uniques qu'il possédait était qu'il pouvait modifier la matrice dans un ordre beaucoup plus grand que celui des autres résistants. Outre le fait qu'il violait les lois de la physique comme personne auparavant, shadow pouvait modifier les éléments de la matrice et même les créer. Il voyait les codes. Il voyait quel code correspondait à tel objet, à tel élément. Ainsi shadow savait comment manipuler les milliers de codes autour de lui pour les modifier afin d'obtenir le code qu'il souhaitait. Ainsi shadow pouvait faire apparaître chaque élément dont il avait enregistré le code, chaque élément de la matrice qu'il avait touché. Il pouvait même modifier ses éléments pour leur donner une force que la matrice ne leur autorisait pas à avoir. Lorsque shadow se précipita sur les gardes, il modifia la matrice, et aussitôt des ondes apparurent dans sa main qu'il gardait ouverte, ces ondes prirent plusieurs formes indistinctes, jusqu'à prendre celle… d'un sabre dont la fine lame mesurait plus d'un mètre. Les ondes disparurent et shadow tenait à présent dans sa main ce sabre surgit de nulle part, fruit d'un don dont shadow ne connaissait même pas l'origine .

L'action fut trop rapide pour être visible par les gardes, aussi lorsque shadow effectua un saut périlleux au milieu du cercle qu'avaient formés les quatre soldats restants et qu'il planta son sabre dans l'estomac du garde le plus proche qui hurla de douleur, les militaires ne comprirent pas grand chose, à part le fait qu'ils étaient en danger de mort. Les soldats portèrent alors toute leur attention sur shadow. Une seconde plus tard, celui ci retira la lame du ventre du soldat et se retourna tandis que l'homme tombait au sol. Lorsque le résistant se retourna, il vit qu'un soldat qui se trouvait à moins d'un mètre lui faisait face et que le canon de son fusil à pompe était presque braqué vers shadow. Shadow frappa et la lame de son sabre coupa le fusil à pompe en deux. La poudre de l'arme tomba au sol suivi de la tête du soldat une seconde plus tard. Shadow sauta et se retourna dans les airs pour frapper du pied la tête du troisième soldat qui pointait son arme sur lui. Le prisonnier de la matrice fut projeté le long de deux mètres avant d'heurter brutalement le mur. Shadow se retourna à nouveau pour faire face au dernier garde et constata qu'il n'était pas là. Ce fut alors que ben remarqua que kratos était en train de livrer un violent combat au corps à corps contre ce soldat. Shadow décida de ne pas intervenir, et alla achever le troisième ennemi qu'il avait projeté contre un mur et qui s'était étonnamment déjà relevé.

_Lorsque shadow atterrit au milieu des gardes, l'un d'eux dont les munitions étaient épuisées lâcha son arme, tira de son fourreau un poignard dont la lame portait les gravures de dessins rouges, et se rua sur kratos son poignard à la main. Sachant que cela prendrait trop de temps de recharger son arme, kratos la rangea, et se prépara à l'affrontement. Il évita le premier coup que lui portait le garde, lui attrapa le bras droit qui tenait le poignard, et le frappa au visage d'un coup de poing. Le casque du garde partit en éclats et il tomba à terre. Mais il se releva tout de suite, le casque ayant absorbé une majeure partie de l'attaque. Le garde évita le deuxième coup que lui porta kratos ,et comme le résistant tenait toujours le bras droit du soldat,le militaire ouvrit sa main droite. Le poignard tomba mais le soldat le rattrapa de sa main gauche avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol, et il frappa en direction du visage de kratos. Celui ci avait prévu le coup,et il lâcha le bras droit du militaire et fit un pas en arrière. La lame passa à deux centimètres de sa gorge._

_Pendant ce temps ,le soldat que shadow avait envoyé contre le mur s'était relevé et pointait un revolver qu'il avait tiré d'une de ses poches vers le résistant. Avant qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur la détente,shadow frappa avec son sabre, et la lame pulvérisa l'arme qui éclata en plusieurs morceaux. Le militaire abasourdi se plaqua contre le mur. Shadow pointa son sabre vers le cœur du soldat et frappa vers l'avant. C'est alors que shadow vit son visage. Le soldat avait toujours eu son visage masqué par un casque de protection comme ses compagnons et shadow n'avait pas fait attention à eux au départ, et l'action qui s'en était suivi ne l'avait pas vraiment permis de contempler les visages des hommes qu'il abattait. Mais là shadow voyait le visage de l'homme qu'il s'apprêtait à tuer. Le casque du soldat était tombé lorsqu'il avait projeté contre le mur. Le destin avait voulu qu'avant qu'il ne l'achève, shadow voit le visage de sa nouvelle victime. Shadow arrêta sa lame à quelques centimètres du cœur du garde,le sabre était quasiment sur la peau du militaire. Ce garde n'avait pas plus de 19 ans. Son visage était constellé de larmes provoquées par la peur et la fureur immenses qui brillaient dans ses yeux. Shadow avait toujours fait face à des prisonniers de la matrice âgés. Comment un esprit aussi jeune,aussi jeune que shadow pouvait t-il porter l'uniforme des militaires ? Etait t-il vraiment mauvais ? Quels mensonges ou tromperies les machines avaient t-elles employées pour qu'il choisisse de défendre leur système ? N'avait t-il pas envie de continuer à vivre ? « Et merde,pensa shadow. Pourquoi faut t-il que je me retrouve toujours dans des situations de ce genre ? J'ai l'air malin là. Je dois tuer cet homme, c'est un prisonnier de la matrice. Et pourtant il est à peine plus âgé que moi. Il pleure… Il doit avoir envie de vivre… Peut être a t-il une famille,des amis qui l'attendent ? … Rien de tout cela n'est réel mais les sentiments qu'il éprouve le sont. Et il a envie de vivre. Pppffffffffff moi ce système m'a donné envie de crever, et lui il a envie de vivre. Si je te montrais ce que tu pouvais réellement faire dans ce système, rien ne pourrait alors t'enlever le bonheur de vivre, c'est certain et pour toujours. Et pourtant au lieu de ça je dois te tuer. Parce que si je ne te tue pas, des saloperies de virus vont prendre possession de ton corps et notre mission échouera… Et puis non je peux pas, y a rien à faire. Mais qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Je peux pas le dire à kratos, il ramasserait un flingue, lui tirerait deux balles dans la tête et l'affaire serait réglée. Pas la peine de chercher à le faire changer d'avis, ça marchera pas. Juste parce qu'il a le même âge que moi je peux pas le tuer ? Ca le fera marrer. J'ai déjà du mal à comprendre moi même alors pas la peine de chercher à lui faire comprendre. Mais qu'est ce que je peux faire ? Je peux pas laisser les agents s'emparer de son corps… A moins qu'ils en soient incapables… J'ai jamais essayé un truc de ce genre mais après tout j'ai ces dons pour une bonne raison,non ? Ouias, ça peut marcher et j'ai pas d'autre possibilité »_

Shadow plaça sa lame sous la gorge du militaire, se rapprocha de son visage et le força à le regarder dans les yeux et lui murmura, en parlant le plus vite possible avant que kratos se rende compte de son stratagème. Encore heureux qu'il ait un soldat pour s'occuper.

-Ecoute moi, dit shadow au soldat. On se connaît pas toi et moi mais tu va faire exactement ce que je vais te dire de faire. Dés que je vais arrêter de te parler, tu va t'effondrer sur le sol et faire semblant d'être mort. Surtout tu ne dis rien, tu ne fais rien. Tu va peut être ressentir une douleur à un moment, mais tu ne dois rien faire. Si jamais tu fais le moindre mouvement tu meures. Ensuite tu va attendre que mon compagnon et moi on se tire, et à partir de là tu pourras te relever. Si mon compagnon découvre que tu es encore vivant, il te tuera alors tu ne fais rien. Quand nous serons partis, tu te barres. Tu ne nous as jamais vu, tu ne sais pas qui nous sommes, tu n'a rien vu de ce qui s'est passé. Si tu racontes ce que tu as vu un jour, je te retrouverais et tu sais que rien pourra m'en empêcher. Si tu suis mes instructions à la lettre, tu restera en vie.

Voyant que le soldat s'apprêtait à parler, shadow serra les dents et murmura d'une voix plus tendue :

- Tais toi. Je suis en train de te sauver la vie, nom de dieu !

-Merci, murmura le soldat comme dans un rêve.

Merci… Alors que shadow avait tué tous ses camarades, le soldat lui disait merci. N'y avait t-il donc rien de normal en ce monde ? Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser. Shadow lâcha le soldat,et analysa directement sa structure. Il devait trouver dans les milliers de codes qui composaient le militaire, celui qui permettait aux agents de prendre possession du corps des prisonniers de la matrice, et il devait tenter de le détruire, pour empêcher les agents de débarquer dans l'homme qu'il venait tout juste de sauver. Shadow ne savait même pas si c'était possible mais il devait essayer, même si il n'avait pas le temps de le faire.

Kratos ne devait plus perdre de temps ,il fallait qu'il termine ce combat. Il frappa du pied le visage du soldat. Celui ci recula et sous le choc se retourna crachant un long filet de sang sur le sol. Kratos frappa le poing en avant mais le garde faisant preuve d'une résistance incroyable pour un homme obéissant aux lois de la matrice se retourna vivement et sa lame faillit blesser le poing de kratos que le résistant dégagea vivement de la trajectoire de la lame.

Shadow fouillait de ses yeux qui déchiffraient la matrice, le corps du soldat, aussi vite qu'un ordinateur. Non plus vite. Des centaines de codes passaient devant ses yeux à chaque seconde, mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver celui qu'il cherchait. Remerciant il ne savait pas qui, que le garde contre lequel se battait kratos soit si résistant, shadow redoubla d'efforts. Il tomba si rapidement sur le code qu'il faillît le perdre. Il l'avait trouvé, ça y est. Mais comment allait t-il détruire un code pareil ? C'était de loin le plus compliqué qu'il avait vu. Mais il devait essayer.

Le militaire rassemblant ses dernières forces se rua avec un cri de rage sur kratos. D'un maître coup de pied, kratos fit voler le poignard des mains du soldat qui partit dans les airs. Le garde agrippa les deux bras de kratos, serrant les dents, comme si les forces qu'il devait rassembler pour lutter menaçait de lui faire perdre connaissance.

OUI. Shadow avait trouvé ! Un seul élément du code qu'on changeait,et tout le reste du code changeait empêchant les agents de s'introduire dans les corps de leurs prisonniers. Shadow modifia l'élément clé du code, et celui ci partit progressivement en poussière. Comme il l'avait prévu, cette modification d'un code faisant parti du militaire qu'il tentait de sauver, fit souffrir le soldat. Shadow lui plaqua la main contre la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier mais ce fut inutile. Bien que la douleur fut intense, le soldat se retint de crier. Si shadow pouvait le faire venir de son côté, il pourrait lui être extrêmement utile.

Malgré les efforts du soldat, kratos était bien plus fort que lui, car ses forces n'avaient pas de limite. Il se dégagea rapidement de l'emprise du militaire, et il leva la main vers le plafond. Le poignard du militaire atterrit dans sa main ouverte, et d'un geste trop rapide pour être visible à l'œil nu, kratos enfonça le poignard dans le coeur de son propriétaire. Le soldat poussa un cri de douleur et tomba au sol.

Profitant du cri de douleur que poussait le garde, shadow se pencha vers le militaire qu'il tentait de sauver, et lui murmura :

-Si tu t'en sors, je reprendrai contact avec toi un jour.

Le garde ne donna aucun signe d'avoir entendu, il aurait tout aussi bien pu avoir été évanoui à cause de la douleur, mais shadow savait qu'il avait entendu le message. Shadow se redressa vivement et se tourna vers kratos au moment où celui ci se tournait vers lui.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu m'aider ? demanda kratos à shadow, plutôt mécontent.

- Désolé, j'en ai eu un aussi qui a été un peu plus résistant.

- Je t'ai connu plus rapide, remarqua kratos soudain méfiant.

- On est pas toujours au top de sa forme, même moi.

- Non, toi tu l'es toujours, c'est bien ce qui fait que tu es unique.

-On continue à parler de ma vie, ou on achève cette mission qui est je le rappelle le but du bordel qu'on a foutu ? demanda shadow,qui voyait bien que kratos sentait un truc louche. Shadow essayait de ne pas montrer qu'il avait été touché quand il avait entendu kratos le qualifier d' « unique ».

Les paroles de shadow firent revenir kratos à la réalité, à savoir leur mission, que l'affrontement avait effacé un court instant de la mémoire du résistant. Tant pis si il sentait un truc bizarre venant de shadow, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi important que leur mission. Sans un mot, shadow et kratos marchèrent vers l'ascenseur situé au fond de la salle.

Shadow n'arrivait pas à le croire, il y était arrivé ! Il se demanda si il pourrait un jour dire à kratos ce qu'il avait fait. En même temps qu'un sentiment de fierté devant l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir envahissait shadow qui avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, un bruit ressemblant à celui de parasites retentit derrière shadow et kratos qui se retournèrent. Un soldat était debout, ses traits déformés partaient dans toutes les directions, comme si quelque chose essayait de sortir de son corps. Une seconde plus tard, un agent prit la place du militaire qui était le garde que shadow avait tenté de sauver.

Shadow et kratos coururent vers la porte de l'ascenseur qui refusa de s'ouvrir. Les deux résistants firent face à l'agent qui se contenta de secouer plusieurs fois lentement la tête de droite à gauche, d'un air qu'aurait eu un instituteur de maternelle réprimandant deux élèves dissipés.

_-Désolé, dit t-il calmement. Cette voie est sans issue._


	3. Duel contre le serviteur de la matrice

Chapitre 3 : duel contre le serviteur de la matrice.

L'agent portait l'habituelle tenue des virus de son espèce. Shadow toutefois était certain de n'avoir encore jamais aperçu cet individu, il lui sembla qu'il paraissait plus âgé que ses collègues. Il émanait de lui une totale assurance et semblait mépriser tout ce qu'il voyait. Shadow comprit immédiatement qu'il devait occuper une fonction importante dans le système de la matrice.

-Monsieur jones, dit l'agent en saluant shadow d'un signe de tête. Monsieur jackson, rajouta l'agent en se tournant vers kratos et en le saluant d'un nouveau signe de tête.

-C'est impossible ! gronda kratos à l'adresse de l'agent. Comment avez vous fait ?

-Et bien pour faire simple, répondit l'agent. Il semblerait que monsieur jones ait eu quelques… réticences à achever son adversaire.

-Que veut t-il dire ? demanda kratos en se tournant vers shadow.

-Ce que je veux dire, dit l'agent sans laisser le temps à shadow de répondre. C'est que votre ami a laisser un de nos pantins en vie.

-QUOI ? rugit kratos en regardant shadow comme si il ne l'avait encore jamais vu.

-Je ne pouvais pas le tuer, dit shadow très calme bien qu'il éprouvait au fond de lui une immense fureur .

-TE RENDS TU COMPTE DE CE QUE TU AS FAIT ? rugit de plus belle kratos. TU SAVAIS CE QUE CELA SIGNIFIAIT D'EPARGNER CE TYPE !

-Je le savais et c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé d'empêcher les agents de rentrer dans son corps. Et j'y suis arrivé ! dit shadow en se tournant vers l'agent. J'ai détruit le code qui vous aurait permis de prendre possession de lui ! Comment avez vous pu tout de même vous infiltrer dans le corps de ce soldat ?

-En effet, vous avez détruit le code, répondit l'agent d'une voix toujours aussi calme. J'aimerais d'ailleurs savoir comment se fait t-il que vous ayez pu faire une chose pareille ? Quoiqu'il en soit,nous sommes les maîtres de ce système. Et vous avez commis l'erreur monsieur jones, d'oublier que ce jeune homme que vous avez tenté si noblement de sauver était toujours connecté à la matrice. Lorsque vous avez détruit le code ,nous n'avons fait que le remplacer par un autre tout simplement, finit l'agent parlant à shadow comme si il lui apprenait que deux et deux font quatre.

Shadow n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait été tellement sur de sa réussite, et pourtant ce que disait l'agent semblait à présent d'une simplicité évidente.

-BON SANG ! rugit de nouveau kratos à l'encontre de shadow. COMMENT AS TU PU PRENDRE UN RISQUE PAREIL ? TU SAVAIS L'IMPORTANCE DE CETTE MISSION ! IL FALLAIT QUE TU CHOISSISSE CE JOUR PRECIS POUR AVOIR DES REMORDS ?

-JE N'Y PEUX RIEN, hurla à son tour shadow perdant à son tour le contrôle de ses nerfs. JE NE POUVAIS PAS, C'EST TOUT.

-Messieurs,cessez donc de vous chamailler comme un vieux couple, dit l'agent qui observait la scène d'un air amusé. La vérité monsieur jackson c'est que j'ai l'impression que monsieur jones a lui même quelques difficultés à expliquer son geste.

L'agent se tourna vers shadow.

-Je pense pouvoir éclaircir la lanterne de monsieur jones. Monsieur jackson, votre ami s'est tout bonnement cru assez fort, assez malin ou assez intelligent pour défier les lois d'un système qui existe depuis d'innombrables années de plus que lui. Jeune imbécile ! dit l'agent en regardant shadow avec un sourire. Vous êtes peut être le premier à avoir pu modifier la matrice de cette façon mais pensez vous que nous n'avons pas prévu toutes les hypothèses possibles, mêmes les plus inimaginables quand nous avons été créer pour protéger ce système. Nous sommes capables de nous adapter à toutes les situations que cette guerre pourra déclencher, et vous pitoyables humains ne pourraient jamais atteindre notre niveau de perfection. Ne voyez vous donc pas que votre résistance n'est que le refus d'accepter l'inévitable ? Un refus qui sera tôt ou tard balayé.

L'agent se tourna alors vers kratos.

- Je dois admettre que votre plan était soigneusement préparé monsieur jackson, mais malheureusement votre ami ne s'est pas révélé à la hauteur, et c'est le genre d'erreurs que nous ne commettons jamais. C'est le genre de différences entre nous qui fera que vous ne pourrez jamais gagner cette guerre. Rendez vous à l'évidence messieurs, et acceptez de vous rendre sans opposer de résistance. Si vous collaborez, nous pourrons vous garantir une réinsertion dans la matrice. Chaque être humain est aussi précieux que le soleil pour nous, vous le savez.

Kratos ne répondit rien, mais shadow ne pouvant rester muet prit la parole :

-Pardonnez moi,mais je vais devoir refuser cette offre généreuse, je préfèrerais crever que me retrouver à nouveau sous votre contrôle et au cas où vous l'auriez oublier, nous avons une mission à accomplir.

-Allons jeune homme, vous êtes déjà stupide mais ne soyez pas en plus borné je vous en prie, répliqua l'agent avec un sourire. Cet ascenseur ne s'ouvrira pas, il est sous mon contrôle et ne se désactivera que si je le veux. Mes hommes seront bientôt aux portes de cet immeuble. Le seul choix que vous avez est de vous rendre ou de mourir.

-Et moi je suis persuadé que cet ascenseur s'ouvrira si vous étiez amener à changer de corps, dit shadow avec un sourire. Ce qui me laisse un troisième choix.

Shadow qui tenait toujours son sabre à la main,le pointa en direction de l'agent.

-Ainsi j'avais vu juste, dit l'agent qui ne souriait plus à présent, vous êtes bien l'un des plus mauvais éléments de cette pitoyable résistance. Le jeune homme que vous avez épargné aurait accepter la défaite lui. Je suis heureux de voir que ce sont des hommes comme vous qui rejoignaient la résistance, et que nos meilleurs produits restent dans la matrice. Suivez au moins l'exemple de votre compagnon, lui as reconnu la défaite.

L'agent avait désigner kratos qui demeurait toujours muet.

-Il a raison, dit kratos d'une voix résignée.

-Kratos… dit shadow.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix shadow, dit kratos d'un ton strict.

-Vous voyez monsieur jones, votre ami est devenu raisonnable, dit l'agent d'un ton satisfait. Maintenant baissez votre sabre, dit l'agent en sortant de sa veste un revolver. Il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, les humains sont précieux, même vous monsieur jones.

Shadow n'arrivait pas à croire que kratos abandonnait. Cet agent le sous estimait. Shadow était sur qu'il ne savait rien de ces réelles capacités. Il ne savait pas que l'arme que shadow tenait entre les mains était le fruit d'une modification de la matrice. Shadow avait un avantage et allait l'exploiter. Il devait réparer son erreur.

-Non, répondit fermement shadow.

-Non ? répéta l'agent en pointant son arme vers le cœur de shadow.

-Shadow n'insiste pas ! lui dit kratos d'une voix dure.

-J'ai bien l'intention de réparer les dégâts que j'ai fait, répliqua shadow.

Et regardant l'agent en face il ajouta :

-Je vous en prie, si vous êtes à ce point certain de votre victoire, tirez donc, salopard de virus!

-Je pense qu'il est inutile d'essayer de vous raisonner, dit l'agent d'un ton de regret.

-J'aimerais savoir le nom de ma prochaine victime, demanda shadow avec un sourire.

-SHADOW NON ! cria kratos tandis que son compagnon levait son sabre.

-Appelez moi smith, répondit l'agent.

Et le serviteur de la matrice pressa sur la détente.

Mais malheureusement pour l'agent, shadow ne possédait pas une arme habituelle. Shadow avait la faculté de modifier le code de la matrice, et de ce fait il pouvait faire apparaître des éléments de la matrice, changer la nature des objets, et plus important que tout, il pouvait donner des propriétés aux éléments de la matrice qu'ils n'étaient pas censés avoir. En clair, les armes que shadow faisait apparaître défiaient elles aussi les lois de la matrice. La lame du sabre que le résistant tenait entre ses mains avait été rendu indestructible grâce à une modification du code appropriée. La lame pouvait trancher n'importe quoi et stopper n'importe quel projectile. Une balle de revolver, y compris.

Lorsque l'agent tira, shadow vit les codes que les balles laissaient derrière elles, prenant la forme d'ondulations dans la matrice. Il vit la direction que les codes formant les balles allaient prendre, chaque balle tirée avec une précision surhumaine tuerait shadow si une seule d'elle atteignait son but. Avec une complète assurance, shadow plaça son sabre sur la trajectoire de la première balle qui heurta la lame indestructible de plein fouet. L'impact provoqua une pluie d'étincelles. La lame du sabre ne fut pas endommagée mais la balle retomba sur le sol complètement déformée. Conservant son calme, shadow plaça le sabre sur la trajectoire des autres balles. Il frappa en l'air avec son sabre et trancha une balle en deux. Il bloqua les autres balles avant qu'elles n'atteignent leur cible, provoquant des pluies d'étincelles à chaque impact. La dernière n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de shadow lorsque faisant passer son sabre devant lui, il la repoussa.

Lorsque l'agent smith n'eut plus de munitions, il constata avec étonnement que l'individu nommé ben jones ne portait aucune blessure, que toutes les balles qu'il avait tirés étaient devant les pieds du résistant, complètement déformées, et que le résistant en question affichait un sourire moqueur devant la surprise de l'agent. Dans la fraction de seconde qu'il fallu à l'agent smith pour analyser cette incohérence totale dans le système de la matrice, shadow passa à l'attaque.

Ne prenant pas le temps de regarder comment réagissait kratos, shadow avait foncer sur l'agent. N'importe quel humain aurait été rester abasourdi et incapable de réagir après ce que shadow venait de faire, mais shadow n'affrontait pas un humain. L'agent smith recula de quelques pas juste à temps pour éviter que la lame du sabre de shadow lui tranche la gorge. Le serviteur de la matrice constata alors à ses dépens que les réflexes du résistant étaient bien supérieurs à la moyenne. Avant même d'avoir pu anticiper le coup, smith fut frappé au visage. La blessure qu'infligea le bout de la lame à l'agent se répandait sur la quasi totalité de son visage. Ses lunettes de soleil tombèrent à terre, coupées en deux. Mais l'agent ignorait la douleur, aussi il pu esquiver le nouveau coup que lui portait le résistant. Shadow frappa de toute la vitesse dont il était capable, ses mouvements allaient si vite qu'ils étaient flous mais ils n'étaient pas encore assez rapides pour vaincre la vitesse de réaction de l'agent.

Shadow sauta au dessus de l'agent et frappa en plein vol pour lui trancher la tête, mais smith se baissa à temps et se retourna pour donner un coup de poing à son adversaire qui venait de poser pied à terre. Celui ci l'évita et se baissa à son tour pour frapper l'agent aux jambes, mais smith évita le coup par un simple saut sur place. Se redressant shadow donna un coup de pied pour atteindre le visage de l'agent. Celui ci bloqua le coup et saisit la jambe de shadow. Mais avant que l'agent ait pu faire quoique ce soit, shadow frappa smith au bras qui tenait sa jambe. Smith pu éviter de se faire trancher le bras, mais la lame le blessa tout de même à nouveau. Profitant de son avantage, shadow frappa une seconde plus tard smith avec son pied à présent libre. Le coup atteint son objectif et smith tituba en arrière. Sentant la victoire proche, shadow se jeta en avant, frappant de toutes ses forces. Et alors l'agent, faisant preuve d'une vitesse de réaction bien plus rapide que ce qu'il avait montré jusqu'à présent, évita le coup que portait shadow et frappa de son poing le résistant. Le coup porta au but.

C'était comme si il avait été renversé par un camion roulant à 200 kilomètres heures. Shadow se sentit propulser dans les airs sur plusieurs mètres avant que son dos ne rencontre un mur dont des morceaux de plus de un mètre tombèrent sur le sol lors de l'impact. Shadow su que sa colonne vertébrale était en miettes, mais immédiatement il se rappela que sa véritable colonne vertébrale était dans l'enfer du monde réel, et la douleur disparut aussitôt. Aucun résistant n'aurait pu se relever aussi vite après un tel choc, mais malgré tout shadow pensait toujours que ce n'était pas assez vite pour vaincre ce système. Shadow n'eut toutefois pas le temps de songer à ses mystérieux dons. Plusieurs coups de feu lui firent signaler que kratos était en train de tirer sur l'agent qui évitait les balles à une telle vitesse que ses mouvements étaient impossibles à suivre. Profitant de cette diversion, shadow ramassa son sabre et attaqua de nouveau l'agent.

L'agent smith savait qu'il devait trouver rapidement une solution. Comment se faisait t-il qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ce garçon auparavant ? Ben jones venait de se relever à une vitesse qu'aucun résistant et même qu'aucun agent n'aurait pu après une telle attaque. Les pouvoirs et les capacités surnaturelles de ce résistant étaient inquiétants. Lors de l'assaut de ce bâtiment par les résistants, smith avait été persuadé qu'il contrerait facilement cette attaque, les résistants faisant toujours des erreurs fatales. La suite de la journée ne s'était pas déroulée selon ses hypothèses mais finalement une erreur était survenue au dernier moment certes, mais cela restait une erreur impardonnable pour un assaut censé être parfait, exactement comme smith l'avait prévu. En voyant ses deux individus, il s'était dit que la tache ne serait guère compliquée. Ce qui était à moitié vrai. Celui qui semblait être le supérieur de ce jeune homme aux pouvoirs inconnus ne présentait aucune réelle menace. Les coups de feu qu'il tirait étaient précis mais pas assez. La plupart des balles passaient à côté de l'agent sans que celui ci ait besoin de beaucoup se déplacer pour les éviter. Le jeune homme par contre allait gagner le combat, toutes les données que la matrice lui transmettaient arrivaient à cette conclusion, ce qui dégoûtait smith. Mais ce Ben jones n'était pas invincible, et lui et son compagnon étaient de toute façon piéger dans ce bâtiment où des dizaines de pantins loyaux de la matrice attendaient dehors. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'en sortir. Les règles de la matrice étaient claires : de tels individus sont trop dangereux pour qu'on les laisse vivre. En tant que l'un des responsables les plus hauts placés de la matrice, smith devait donc s'assurer que Ben jones et son compagnon monsieur jackson ne vivent plus une seule autre journée. Dommage, pensa smith. Il était souvent en désaccord avec le système sur des points comme celui ci. Il aurait préféré capturer ce jeune homme et étudier la source de ces pouvoirs. Il se surprit à espérer que ce jeune homme arrive à survivre pour pouvoir l'étudier à volonté dans le futur. Mais cela relevait de l'impossible, ben jones et son compagnon étaient condamnés. Smith allait régler cette affaire et retourner ensuite à l'étude de la liste des données qu'ils avaient réussi à se procurer, et dont les pseudos inscrit sur la liste étaient aussi ridicules que orphee, apocalypse, néo ou briareos. Pitoyables humains…

Mais que pouvait faire l'agent smith à ce moment précis ? Devait t-il prendre possession d'un autre corps à l'extérieur de l'immeuble pour pouvoir diriger l'assaut contre les deux résistants ? Non, il avait sans doute quelque chose à faire ici, quelque chose qui déstabiliserait Ben jones et faciliterait l'assaut futur. Et smith se rappela soudain le dialogue entre les deux résistants, et les liens assez complexes qu'ils entretenaient. Elle était la clé de la victoire, l'agent allait s'attaquer au lieu qui unissait Ben jones à henry jackson. Si seulement il pouvait écarter Ben jones pendant quelques secondes. Le jeune garçon aux pouvoirs inconnus était revenu au combat et l'attaquait de toutes ses forces. Pour éviter ses coups smith était obliger de se déplacer aussi vite que lorsqu'il devait éviter les balles. L'arme de jones ne présentait aucune faille, elle était indestructible, non c'était la lame qui était indestructible… pas la poignée. Directement après avoir fait cette conclusion, smith la vérifia. Ben jones leva haut son sabre pour porter un coup à la verticale. Lorsqu'il effectua son attaque, smith ne tenta pas d'éviter l'attaque, mais frappa de toute ses forces avec le plat de sa main la poignée du sabre se trouvant entre la lame du sabre et la main de Ben jones. Si il s'était trompé, il allait être coupé en deux mais cette inquiétude ne fut que passagère. Au contact du plat de la main de l'agent, la poignée du sabre explosa en plusieurs dizaines de petits morceaux. La lame du sabre tomba à terre et ben jones se retrouva avec la moitié de la poignée de son sabre sans comprendre pourquoi. Profitant de la confusion de son ennemi, smith lui donna un violent coup de poing et Ben jones fut à nouveau propulser dans les airs. L'agent porta alors son attention sur henry jackson qui avait à peine eut le temps de recharger son arme. « A nous deux maintenant monsieur jackson ». Et l'agent fonça sur kratos.

Shadow n'avait rien vu venir. L'agent avait exploiter une faille à laquelle lui même n'avait jamais pensé. Il ressentit de nouveau son dos fracasser le mur contre lequel il était propulser. Mais shadow ne s'écroula pas par terre. Il posa le pied sur le sol, se redressa et alla poursuivre le combat… pour constater qu'il se jouait maintenant entre kratos et l'agent. Non, pensa shadow qui comprenait la stratégie de smith. Shadow devait agir vite et créer une nouvelle arme prendrait trop de temps .

Kratos vit l'agent foncer sur lui et eut à peine le temps de réagir. Il pointa son arme en direction de l'agent et tira. L'agent évita deux balles en continuant de courir vers lui, et d'une main il écarta le bras de kratos qui tenait son arme. L'agent donna ensuite un coup de poing au visage de kratos qui parvint à l'éviter, et qui pointa son arme en face du visage de l'agent. Une vingtaine de centimètres séparait l'agent et le revolver de kratos mais lorsque kratos tira, smith se pencha en arrière, et la balle lui passa au dessus du visage. Smith se redressa et d'un coup de poing fit voler l'arme des mains de kratos qui fut projeter dans les airs.

Shadow courut vers les morceaux de la poignée de son arme qui étaient dispersés autour de la lame sans poignée restée en sol. Arrivé au milieu des débris, shadow posa le morceau de poignée qu'il tenait entre ses mains sur le sol, et posa la main par terre. Il réunit les codes dispersés qui formaient auparavant le sabre à la lame indestructible. Les fragments de la poignée se reformèrent et la lame se fixa à nouveau dans la poignée du sabre. Shadow ramassa son arme à présent intacte, et courut vers l'agent.

Mais shadow ne fut pas assez rapide. Après avoir fait voler le revolver des mains du résistant, smith lui agrippa le bras. Kratos tenta de résister et frappa de toutes ses forces l'agent, avec ses pieds, son bras libre, et sa tête. Tous ses coups ne causaient aucune souffrance à l'agent. « Pauvre imbécile » pensa l'agent, et il fit violemment tourner kratos de façon que son dos soit en face de lui. Smith passa alors son bras autour du cou du résistant, serrant le plus fort possible pour lui couper la respiration. L'agent leva sa main libre vers le haut sans regarder. L'arme de kratos retomba dans la main ouverte de l'agent qui pointa l'arme dans le dos de kratos.

Mais à ce moment,shadow attrapa par les cheveux la tête de l'agent et la tira en arrière. Shadow plaça sa lame sous la gorge de smith. La situation se figea, les trois individus restèrent dans cette position pendant quelques secondes. Tout était allé si vite… Puis reprenant ses esprits shadow prit la parole :

- Lâchez prise, smith ou je vous trancherais la gorge.

Et l'agent éclata alors d'un rire de dément, un rire inhumain. Avec le sang qui s'échappait toujours de la blessure que shadow lui avait faite au visage, smith avait l'air plus que jamais d'un fou. Un fou qui contrôlait le système.

-Monsieur jones, répliqua l'agent toujours en riant. Vous êtes un individu très intéressant à étudier. Vous possédez des dons extraordinaires, mais à côté de cela, vous faîtes preuve d'une insouciance et d'un manque de réflexion aberrants. Ne savez vous donc rien de nous, monsieur jones ?

L'agent éclata une nouvelle fois de rire. D'une voix étouffée, kratos dit :

-Shadow…

-Monsieur jones, continua l'agent empêchant shadow d'entendre ce que disait kratos, retenez ceci pour le peu de temps qu'il vous reste à vivre.

Et l'agent smith lui dit en insistant bien sur chaque mot :

-**Nous ne pouvons pas mourir. **

Et l'agent éclata d'un nouveau rire, et shadow comprit ce qu'il allait faire et il hurla:

-NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Mais c'était trop tard. Shadow entendit le coup de feu, la balle traversant la poitrine de kratos, celui-ci hurlant de douleur. Shadow trancha alors la gorge de l'agent qui continua de rire jusqu'au bout, c'est à dire lorsque la tête se sépara de son corps. Puis il y eut un éclair de lumière et shadow se retrouva en train de tenir la tête du jeune homme qu'il avait tenter de sauver et dont il ne savait même pas le nom. Kratos était à terre, un trou béant au niveau de la poitrine, baignant dans son sang. Pendant quelques secondes, shadow ne réagit pas. Il resta là debout, comme dans un cauchemar, tenant la tête du soldat dont il n'avait pu empêcher la mort. Puis il laissa tomber la tête par terre et se précipita vers kratos :

-Shadow…, dit t-il d'une voix faible.

-Ne parle pas vieux, lui dit shadow. Je vais trouver une solution.

Et shadow fouilla le corps de kratos, de la même manière qu'il avait fouiller le corps du soldat. Les codes formant sa poitrine… ils étaient pulvérisés, il fallait qu'ils les reconstituent. Dans la matrice, il n'y avait aucune différence entre la chair et le métal, ce n'était que des codes rien de plus. Mais alors pourquoi ça ne marchait pas ? C'était comme si il se heurtait à un mur invisible, les codes refusaient d'agir à sa volonté, de se reconstituer, mais il devait réussir, IL LE DEVAIT.

« Allez, nom de dieu, toute ma vie j'ai pu te modifier espèce de saloperie. Ne me résiste pas maintenant ! »

-Shadow écoute moi, ça ne sert à rien, dit kratos crachant du sang chaque fois qu'il parlait.

-La ferme je vais y arriver ! répliqua shadow. Je peux modifier les codes de la matrice et les gens qui ont font partie sont aussi constitués de codes.

-Mais réfléchis,shadow, nous ne faisons plus partie de la matrice.

Shadow arrêta sa tentative de reformuler les codes. Mais oui,bien sûr. Libérés de la matrice, ils n'obéissaient plus à ces règles. Shadow pouvait modifier la matrice mais pas les systèmes qui échappaient au contrôle de la matrice, ou du moins pas avant un certain temps . Jusque là il avait penser que seuls les programmes informatiques faisaient partie des systèmes indépendants de la matrice, qu'il ne pouvait modifier. Mais aujourd'hui, il comprenait que les résistants en faisaient également partie. Il pouvait tenter de percer la différence entre le programme de la matrice et celui constituant la résistance, afin de pouvoir modifier la structure des résistants comme il était déjà parvenu à le faire avec les programmes mais vu la complexité du code cela prendrait des heures et d'ici là kratos serait mort depuis longtemps.

Kratos ria devant l'expression d'incrédulité qui se lisait sur le visage de shadow, ce qui eut pour effet de lui causer une énorme douleur. Shadow sortit de ses réflexions et se tourna vers kratos.

-Kratos…

-Tu sais,cet agent avait raison, dit kratos en riant et en crachant du sang, tu as un manque aberrant de réflexion.

-C'est pas vrai, il y a sûrement QUELQUE CHOSE A FAIRE !

De rage, shadow frappa de son poing sur le sol. Un trou béant apparu à l'endroit où shadow avait frappé, provocant des ondes de la matrice à l'impact.

-Et oui shadow,dit kratos, c'est la première fois que le fait d'être indépendant de la matrice nous joue un tour.

Puis,d'un ton très sérieux, il dit :

-Mais il y a quelque chose à faire.

Shadow retira ses lunettes de soleil et enleva celles de kratos et le regarda dans les yeux :

-Que veux tu dire ?

-Ecoute moi sans m'interrompre shadow. Cette blessure serait mortelle pour n'importe qui mais pas pour nous, les résistants. L'agent a frapper ici car il savait que cela m'empêcherait de continuer, mais cela ne va pas me tuer shadow. L'agent aurait pu me perforer le cœur mais il ne l'a pas fait parce qu'il savait que je pouvais leur révéler ce qu'ils cherchent depuis tant d'années. Lorsqu'ils vont arriver, ils vont essayer de te tuer, et moi ils vont m'enlever, et profiter de mon état de faiblesse pour me soutirer des informations que je serais incapable de leur cacher. Je vais leur révéler les codes d'accès de zion, shadow et je ne peux pas tolérer ça. Shadow… toi tu as une chance de t'en tirer alors fais le, mais pour moi ça s'arrête là, si les agents s'emparent des codes d'accès de zion, c'est la fin de l'humanité et mon combat n'aura servi à rien. Je dois mourir shadow.

-Non arrête tes conneries, répliqua shadow. On va s'en tirer tous les deux tu m'entends. Tout à l'heure, tu voulais qu'on se fasse capturer tu te souviens ? Tu as dit à cet agent qu'on allait se rendre.

-J'imaginais que nos compagnons auraient pu trouver un moyen de nous sortir de là, et au pire ils nous auraient débranchés tous les deux avant que nous ayons pu dire quoique soit aux agents.

-Alors… conclut shadow. Il n'y a vraiment rien à faire ?

-Si je peux en finir moi même…

-Nightmare pourrait te débrancher, proposa shadow en faisant référence à l'opérateur de leur vaisseau.

-Non, non, je préfère qu'il en soit ainsi.

Kratos serra les dents pour éviter la douleur de l'envahir.

- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire shadow, je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te le dire plus tôt.

Shadow regarda kratos. Ils n'allaient plus se revoir, il le savait, c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se parlaient. Si ils avaient des choses à se dire, ils fallaient qu'ils le fassent maintenant.

-Tu parles d'un type extraordinaire, répliqua shadow avec amertume. J'ai vraiment tout raté aujourd'hui, et pas qu'aujourd'hui d'ailleurs, toute ma vie n'est qu'un ratage complet. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis là, pourquoi je ne suis pas heureux. J'ai cru pouvoir me débarrasser de cette expression d'être une erreur de la nature, un type qui a pas sa place ici, et finalement à cause de ces dons de merde, rien n'a changer, c'est peut être pire.

-Oui shadow, tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là. Mais au fond, qu'est ce que tu peux bien en avoir à foutre,hein ? Tu es là et c'est tout, ça devrait te suffire,non ? dit kratos avec un de ses rares sourire.

-Pas vraiment, non, mais je crois que je vais me contenter de ça pour le moment.

-Tu va devenir quelqu'un d'important shadow, je le sais, tu seras un héros.

-Les héros n'existent que dans nos rêves, on tente juste de les imiter.

-Alors deviens la meilleure imitation possible.

Kratos arrêta de parler, sa blessure le faisant trop souffrir.

-Shadow… passe moi mon arme…

Il désigna son revolver qui était toujours dans la main du corps sans tête du soldat. Shadow n'obéit pas tout de suite

-Shadow… s'il te plaît…

Et alors bien que tout son être lui dictait de faire le contraire, shadow s'avança, prit de la main du soldat le revolver de kratos, et le rendit à son propriétaire qui le colla contre sa tête.

Shadow regarda kratos. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il ne voulait pas le faire devant son supérieur et de toute façon cela faisait une éternité, bien avant qu'il soit libéré de la matrice qu'il ne pouvait plus crever.

Après un long silence, kratos prit la parole, s'arrêtant de temps en temps lorsque la douleur était trop forte :

-Shadow…j'ai laissé… j'ai laissé des instructions dans le vaisseau au cas où un jour comme celui là arriverait…continue la lutte sans moi et dit au reste de l'équipage qu'ils ont dépassé mes attentes les plus inespérées et qu'ils peuvent être fiers d'eux.

-Tu pourrais leur dire toi même, dit shadow. Tu as ton portable non ? Contacte les.

-Non… je… je ne préfère pas.

C'était plutôt étrange mais shadow savait qu'il était mal placé pour critiquer les autres sur leur étrangeté aussi il répondit :

-Très bien.

Il le regarda encore un moment puis parmi toutes les choses qu'il avait envie de dire et qui se bousculaient dans sa tête, le résistant ne pu rien dire d'autre que :

-Adieu kratos, dit t-il d'une voix où pour la première fois une certaine tristesse émanait.

-Au revoir shadow, répondit kratos avec un sourire comme s'il ne partait que pour quelques jours.

Et shadow se retourna, il ramassa ses lunettes de soleil, les remit et marcha vers la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble. Il ne voulait pas voir ça. Lorsqu'il entendit le coup de feu, aucune expression ne s'afficha sur son visage mais il avait l'impression que c'était en lui que le coup de feu avait retentit.

Il regarda sans vraiment la voir la porte d'entrée. Elle donnait vers l'extérieur et vers, il le savait grâce aux codes qu'ils émanaient, des dizaines de soldats de la matrice surentraînés et derrière eux il y avait trois agents… il y avait smith. Shadow avait une chance de s'enfuir grâce à ces dons mais en ce moment même la seule chose qu'il ressentait était de la haine. La haine de lui même… la haine du monde entier. Il en avait plus qu'assez de tout rater, de n'avoir l'impression de n'être qu'un minable. Et comme aujourd'hui il ne pouvait plus sauter du toit d'un immeuble…ça n'aurait aucun effet de toute façon… il allait se venger. Sur tous ces pantins de la matrice qui étaient là devant cet immeuble, sur ces agents qui n'auraient jamais du exister, sur ce système maudit qui n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Ils allaient tous apprendre à quel point ses pouvoirs pouvaient être destructeurs. Ils allaient tous savoir à quel point un homme pouvait être dangereux si il n'avait plus de rêves.

Sans avoir regarder une seule fois en direction du corps de kratos, shadow sortit de l'immeuble pour devenir une légende.


	4. Naissance d'une légende

Chapitre 4 : Naissance d'une légende.

La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit. Shadow s'avança dans la nuit. Une lumière aveuglante jaillit des ténèbres et il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de la porte d'entrée qui se referma derrière lui. La lumière empêchait ses yeux de voir devant lui mais son regard ne voyait pas la même chose que les prisonniers de la matrice. A travers les milliers de codes autour de lui, Shadow parvint à distinguer ce qu'il allait devoir affronter. La lumière qui restait fixée sur lui provenait d'un projecteur installé de l'autre côté de la rue et d'un autre appareil semblable fixé à un hélicoptère qui volait à basse altitude au dessus de lui. Devant lui, a à peine quelques mètres, quatre véhicules de l'armée étaient stationnés sur le côté, lui coupant la route. Derrière leurs véhicules et à d'autres emplacements dans la rue, des dizaines de militaires pointaient leurs armes sur lui qui étaient chacune équipées de visée laser. Shadow voyait les codes formant dans la matrice les traits de lumière rouge et il vit sur son corps tous ses minuscules points rouges qui pouvaient devenir un trou béant dans son corps à n'importe quel moment. Il n'y avait pas de flics, les agents avaient employé les grands moyens ne faisant appel qu'à des soldats surentraînés mais qui malheureusement pour eux étaient soumis aux lois de la matrice. Les agents… Ils étaient là… derrière leurs troupes… à côté du projecteur…tous les trois.

Shadow inspecta encore un peu les environs. Les codes de la matrice lui apprirent que l'hélicoptère était équipé d'une mitrailleuse. Ca n'allait pas faciliter les choses. Il s'imagina l'étonnement des militaires : une armada complète déployée pour faire face à un seul homme, très jeune de surcroît, ne portant que pour seule arme un sabre à la main. Leur étonnement allait vite se transformer en frayeur.

Soudain Shadow constata un élément différent des autres dans la matrice. Parmi tous les codes formant les visées lasers pointées sur lui, il y en avait un qui n'était pas semblable aux autres. Le trait de lumière était de couleur rouge mais il ne provenait pas des mêmes armes que les autres militaires et ne partait pas d'un endroit de la rue. C'était la visée laser d'un sniper installé au haut de l'immeuble lui faisant face. Le toit de l'immeuble se trouvait environ à une centaine de mètres au dessus de lui là où le sniper attendait. Shadow regarda en direction du haut de l'immeuble. Juste à temps pour remarquer que les codes de la matrice autour du haut du bâtiment indiquaient que l'individu allait tirer. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et la balle du sniper fila avec une précision mortelle en direction de la tête de Shadow, trop vite pour être suivie par un prisonnier de la matrice. Le sabre de Shadow se plaça sur la trajectoire de la balle. Il y eut un jet d'étincelles lorsque la lame indestructible repoussa la balle qui tomba à terre. A ce moment, les autres soldats dans la rue firent feu.

Mais Shadow s'était déjà envolé. A peine après avoir repousser la balle du sniper, Shadow avait rassemblé toute la force de sa volonté pour se projeter loin dans les airs. Des dizaines de balles passèrent en dessous du résistant, atteignant la porte d'entrée qui finit par se rompre. Shadow continua à monter vers le ciel, tellement vite que les projecteurs n'arrivèrent pas à le suivre. Shadow s'arrêta à une centaine de mètres au dessus du sol. Il atterrit juste en face du sniper sur le toit de l'immeuble. Le sniper n'eut pas le temps de réagir et sa tête fut séparée du reste de son corps une seconde plus tard. Shadow regarda en bas et vit que l'hélicoptère de l'armée volait à présent vers lui. Parfait.

Lorsque l'hélicoptère arriva à hauteur de Shadow, le projecteur se braqua sur le résistant et la mitrailleuse entra en action. Une pluie de balles fusa vers Shadow tandis qu'il sautait de l'immeuble pour en atteindre un deuxième se trouvant à la même hauteur mais à plusieurs dizaines de mètres de distance. Dans son saut, shadow tournoya sur lui même pour éviter les balles, se servant de son sabre pour en repousser quelques unes et ainsi il ne fut pas touché bien que certaines balles déchirèrent son long manteau. Lorsqu'il arriva sur le toit du second immeuble, Shadow fit immédiatement volte face et sauta à nouveau pour rejoindre l'immeuble qu'il venait à peine de quitter. Cette manœuvre dérouta le pilote de l'hélicoptère qui ne pu le suivre. Cela donna quelques secondes à Shadow avant que l'hélicoptère ne puisse continuer la poursuite. Pendant que l'engin faisait un tour sur lui même, Shadow, dés qu'il posa le pied sur le sol, modifia la matrice et fit apparaître le code approprié à l'objet dont il avait besoin. Il y eut une ondulation, caractéristique des perturbations de la matrice, sur le toit de l'immeuble et l'objet en question apparu à quelques mètres du corps du sniper. Lorsque le projecteur de l'hélicoptère se posa à nouveau sur Shadow, le pilote constata que la cible était armé d'un lance roquettes pointé droit sur l'hélicoptère.

La mitrailleuse tira toutes ses balles, mais Shadow était hors de portée. Il pouvait détruire l'hélicoptère dés maintenant mais le résistant attendit. Les balles se rapprochèrent mais il attendit encore. A moins d'un mètre de lui, le toit de l'immeuble fut désintégré par une pluie de balles. Shadow attendit encore un peu et lorsqu'il fut certain d'avoir l'effet le plus destructeur possible, il pressa la détente. Le missile atteignit l'hélicoptère en plein centre. Dans une gerbe de flammes, l'appareil se sépara en deux. La partie arrière de l'hélicoptère atteignit l'immeuble d'en face et sembla s'aplatir contre les vitrines comme si elle percutait un mur indestructible. Des ondulations partirent de l'impact et bientôt toutes les vitrines de la partie supérieure de l'immeuble explosèrent en milles morceaux tandis que la partie arrière de l'hélicoptère se désintégrait dans une nouvelle explosion. Quand à la partie avant de l'hélicoptère, elle chuta en direction de la rue et le pilote à l'intérieur du cockpit ne pu rien faire pour empêcher la partie avant de l'engin de s'écraser sur les véhicules de l'armée installés devant l'entrée de l'immeuble et sur plusieurs militaires trop lents qui n'avaient pu s'enfuir à temps .

Shadow regarda la rue située en contrebas et les nouvelles explosions qui en jaillissaient. Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis le premier tir de sniper? Une minute… peut être un peu plus… Mais ce n'était pas fini, loin de là. Le résistant marcha le long du toit de l'immeuble et il aperçut du côté opposé où il avait sauté pour échapper à l'hélicoptère, un autre immeuble de taille moyenne à côté de celui où il se trouvait. Il se laissa tomber dans le vide pour atterrir en douceur sur le toit. Il avait choisi un bâtiment proche de l'endroit où se trouvaient les militaires encore restants et les agents. Il n'aurait ainsi pas à attendre longtemps, en fait ils devaient déjà être en train de courir vers l'entrée de cet immeuble.

Le toit du bâtiment ne pouvait être accéder que par une porte. Shadow alla vers elle. A quelques mètres, il s'arrêta et modifia la matrice. Aussitôt le toit de l'immeuble changea. Toute la surface fut parcourue d'ondulations et le toit fut agrandi. Il s'éleva de plusieurs mètres vers le haut sauf la partie entourant la porte. Toute la partie du toit de l'immeuble sauf celle entourant la porte avait gagner un étage sous l'action de la modification que Shadow avait faite à la matrice. Installé sur la partie surélevée du toit, Shadow avait un emplacement idéal comparer à la porte pour tendre une embuscade. Le résistant modifia à nouveau la matrice, il fit apparaître une succession de codes qui dans la matrice prirent la forme d'une mitrailleuse qui était fixée sur la partie surélevée de l'immeuble et dont le canon était pointé vers la porte située en contrebas et donnant normalement accès au toit. Shadow agrippa les commandes de la mitrailleuse et attendit.

Il n'eut pas à patienter longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et plusieurs militaires ainsi que les agents arrivèrent sur le toit. La partie du toit que Shadow avait laissée dans son aspect normal était suffisamment grande pour que les militaires et les agents puissent se déplacer librement aussi ils marchèrent tous sur le toit sans se douter du piège qui les attendait. Mais tandis que les militaires cherchaient une cible, leurs visées lasers fouillant chaque recoin dans la nuit l'agent Smith comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas dés qu'il vit ce mur de plusieurs mètres devant lui. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel en même temps que les deux autres agents. Il ne vit d'abord que la lune scintillant parmi les étoiles et juste en dessous il vit une mitrailleuse pointée sur lui et ses hommes avec aux commandes un jeune garçon portant des lunettes de soleil et qui arborait le sourire qu'un prédateur fait à sa proie.

Avant même que l'agent ait pu crier quoique ce soit, Shadow entra en action. Il modifia la matrice et toutes les lumières de tous les appartements, de tous les immeubles alentour s'éteignirent de sorte que les agents et leurs hommes furent totalement plongés dans l'obscurité. Pour Shadow et les agents cela ne changeait rien mais les militaires eux furent pris de panique. Certains lancèrent un cri de stupeur vite étouffé par le son de la mitrailleuse entrant en action.

Shadow visa avec une précision mortelle, décochant une pluie de balles sur les militaires et les agents situés en dessous de lui. Les prisonniers de la matrice hurlèrent, tirant dans tous les sens, touchant même leurs camarades. Certains eurent assez d'esprit pour tenter de rejoindre la porte mais alors Shadow effectua une nouvelle modification de la matrice et un mur apparu entre les militaires et la porte, leur coupant définitivement toute issue. Les agents furent les seuls à tenter de riposter mais ils étaient trop occupés à éviter les dizaines de balles qui pleuvaient autour d'eux pour bien ajuster leurs tirs et du reste le résistant avait une position trop avantageuse. Les militaires tombèrent les uns après les autres et bientôt il ne resta plus que les trois agents debout au milieu des corps de leurs hommes.

La mitrailleuse vida ses munitions. Shadow aurait pu en créer d'autres et continuer à tirer sur ses ennemis mais il savait que cela ne servirait à rien contre les agents et qu'ils parviendraient à rejoindre sa position tôt ou tard, de toute façon. Par conséquent, Shadow changea à nouveau la forme du toit et bientôt celui ci retrouva sa forme originale. La mitrailleuse disparut dans une ondulation, les lumières s'allumèrent à nouveau, les corps des soldats disparurent eux aussi et Shadow se retrouva face aux trois agents. Il écarta ses mains et dans chacune d'elles apparut une épée à lame courte. Shadow fit tournoyer ses épées et incita ses adversaires au combat.

Aucun des agents ne prit la parole, les deux collègues de Smith se contentèrent de lever leurs armes vers Shadow mais Smith qui n'avait pas bougé lança d'un ton où on perçait un net énervement :

-Il est inutile de tirer, messieurs. Je vous prie de me croire.

Smith jeta son arme à terre, et ses deux collègues l'imitèrent en même temps. Shadow planta ses deux épées dans le sol et enleva son manteau usé par les balles. Il reprit ses épées et regarda ses adversaires se déplacer autour de lui afin de l'attaquer sur chaque côté. Et -peut être était ce la volonté d'un responsable de la matrice haut placé qui voulait empêcher la victoire de Shadow- la pluie se mit à tomber comme Shadow ne l'avait jamais vu. En quelques secondes il fut trempé, mais cela ne le gênait en rien. Après un court instant et sans qu'aucune parole n'ait été prononcée, les agents passèrent à l'attaque. Shadow fit tournoyer ses épées autour de lui afin de les repousser. Il frappa l'agent le plus proche qui se pencha en arrière pour éviter le coup. La lame passa en dessus de lui en sifflant. Quatre mains d'une force surhumaine s'agrippèrent aux bras de Shadow l'empêchant de se servir de ses épées. Le troisième agent qui venait d'éviter son attaque fonça sur lui mais Shadow toujours agrippé par les deux autres agents sauta en l'air et frappa du pied l'agent qui courait vers lui le propulsant contre le bord du toit d'où il manqua de chuter. Avant même d'avoir poser le pied au sol, Shadow frappa avec ses deux pieds les agents qui le tenaient. Les agents lâchèrent prise et titubèrent.

Shadow tournoya sur lui même et porta une attaque à l'agent le plus proche qui se jeta en arrière. La lame passa à quelques centimètres de la gorge. Shadow se retourna aussitôt et évita de justesse le coup de poing de Smith qui en manquant sa cible se jeta en avant pour éviter une attaque mais il ne pu empêcher Shadow de le frapper au dos. Le sang tâcha la veste de Smith qui tomba à terre. Shadow fit volte face et vit l'agent qu'il avait propulser vers le bord de l'immeuble foncer à nouveau sur lui. Il le frappa mais l'agent lui attrapa le bras. Au même moment, l'autre collègue de smith arriva par derrière. Sans se retourner, Shadow frappa de son pied vers l'arrière. L'agent se prit le coup en pleine tête et tomba à terre. L'agent qui lui tenait le bras tenta de le frapper à la tête mais Shadow se baissa et frappa de son autre épée le bras de l'agent qui ne se dégagea pas à temps et qui fut à son tour blessé.

Shadow sentit Smith se relever et il se tourna vers lui. Il frappa le meurtrier de Kratos mais Smith évita ses coups tout en reculant. L'agent tenta d'attaquer plusieurs fois le résistant mais il y renonça rapidement car il lui était impossible de frapper Shadow sans perdre un membre. Les deux agents rejoignirent Smith et tous trois ils attaquèrent Shadow qui évita leurs coups, fit tournoyer ses épées autour de lui, frappa les agents qui esquivèrent à leur tour ses coups. Les combattants continuèrent à se battre ainsi sous la pluie, ne bougeant quasiment pas, ne faisant appel qu'à leurs réflexes, chacun sachant qu'une seule erreur pouvait être fatale. Mais les capacités de Shadow dépassaient celles des agents, il exploita une faille et tandis qu'ils tentaient de l'attaquer de nouveau en même temps il sauta dans les airs en frappant de ses pieds et de ses épées. L'agent qui n'était pas encore blessé reçut la même blessure que Smith avait eu lors de son premier affrontement avec Shadow : une blessure apparut sur tout le long de son visage et ses lunettes tombèrent à terre, coupées en deux. Cette attaque fut immédiatement suivie d'un coup de pied qui propulsa l'agent à l'autre bout du toit. L'agent qui avait été blessé au bras fut à nouveau atteint à la jambe. Il tomba à genoux et reçut un coup de pied en pleine tête pour le projeta à son tour à l'autre bout du toit. Smith parvint à éviter les coups d'épées une nouvelle fois mais Shadow tournoya sur lui même et Smith reçut à son tour un coup de pied au visage qui le fit rejoindre ses collègues.

Les trois agents se relevèrent immédiatement, chacun débordant de rage envers cet adversaire qui se moquait d'eux et les avait fait regrouper sur cette partie du toit. Et ce ne fut pas ce que dit Shadow tout en riant qui les calma :

-Allons, messieurs ! dit t-il tout en faisant tournoyer ses épées autour de lui. Ne me dîtes pas que c'est vous qui faîtes régner la loi dans ce système ou alors vous pouvez d'ores et déjà me confier sa direction, cela nous évitera à tous les quatre bien des désagréments.

Shadow fit alors tourner ses épées devant lui, à une telle vitesse qu'on ne pouvait plus les distinguer. Les deux lames indestructibles des épées détruisirent le sol tandis que Shadow s'avançait vers les agents toujours en tournoyant ses épées qui ressemblaient à des hélices d'hélicoptère. Les agents reculèrent de quelques pas puis Smith sembla ne plus pouvoir supporter de se faire mener par ce jeune imbécile de résistant. Il courut vers Shadow et quand il se trouva à quelques centimètres à peine des épées, il sauta au dessus de Shadow et se retrouva derrière le résistant qui se retourna.

Les deux agents rejoignirent le combat qui se poursuivit à nouveau mais Shadow pensa que les agents devaient avoir compris que la victoire leur était impossible. Leurs attaques se faisaient de plus en plus rares et ils se battaient avec moins de rapidité. Soudain Shadow vit une faille dans la garde de l'un des agents et il l'exploita aussitôt. Sa première épée entra dans l'estomac de l'agent, directement suivie par la seconde qui lui perfora la poitrine. L'agent cracha un long filet de sang sur le sol, releva la tête et sourit à Shadow qui comprit trop tard. Une seconde après Shadow recevait un coup de poing de Smith en pleine tête. Sous le choc, Shadow lâcha ses armes, et recula… pour se prendre le coup de pied de l'autre agent en pleine poitrine. Shadow fut propulsé dans les airs hors du toit de l'immeuble. Il aperçut l'agent qu'il avait frapper s'effondrer sur le sol, ses épées toujours plantées dans son corps, puis quitter le corps du militaire dont il s'était emparer dans un éclair de lumière tandis que les deux autres agents sautaient du toit de l'immeuble pour rejoindre le résistant. Puis après quelques secondes où il continua à dériver dans les airs, Shadow sentit son dos heurter un mur qui explosa à l'impact. Shadow traversa le mur et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Il cracha du sang sur le sol, retira ses lunettes de soleil et se leva pour constater les dégâts. Il avait été propulsé sur un bâtiment encore en construction. Il se trouvait visiblement à l'un des derniers étages. Il était au bout milieu d'un chantier qui allait servir de terrain de combat dans quelques secondes. Quel idiot ! Il était tombé en plein dans le piège que les agents lui avaient tendus. Comprenant qu'ils ne pouvaient prendre le dessus, les serviteurs de la matrice avaient volontairement diminué leurs attaques pour donner un faux sentiment de confiance en Shadow et avaient sacrifier l'un des leurs pour que les deux autres puissent attaquer Shadow au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins. C'était évident, les agents ne peuvent pas être fatiguer, ce ne sont pas des humains, comment Shadow avait t-il pu oublier un truc pareil ?

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit le collègue de Smith dans les airs qui s'apprêtait à atterrir devant lui. Furieux de sa propre incompétence, Shadow sauta en l'air au moment où l'agent se trouvait à deux mètres au dessus du sol et lui décocha un coup de pied aérien. Avant qu'il ait pu toucher le sol, l'agent fut projeter contre un mur qui fut à moitié détruit à l'impact, les fragments du mur tombant en même temps que l'agent sur le sol. Shadow regarda à nouveau en l'air juste à temps pour éviter Smith qui se trouvait juste au dessus de lui et qui tenta de le frapper de son poing à l'atterrissage. Shadow s'étant écarter, Smith frappa le sol du bâtiment en construction dont la moitié du sol céda sous l'impact. Smith se releva et attaqua Shadow désormais sans autres armes que ses poings. Le résistant para tous ses coups mais Smith bénéficiait de l'effet de surprise et Shadow fut contraint de reculer. Soudain son pied ne rencontra pas le sol. Smith l'avait entraîner vers le vide. Il tenta de s'équilibrer mais Smith le frappa d'un coup de poing et Shadow partit en arrière et tomba.

Il chuta pour atterrir à nouveau sur le sol, celui d'un étage inférieur et Smith et l'autre agent le rejoignirent aussitôt. Shadow se releva et fonça vers les deux agents qui venaient de mettre pied à terre. Shadow était prêt d'un mur à moitié achevé et il s'en servit pour se propulser vers smith. Dans les airs, Shadow arriva vers Smith mais au lieu de le frapper il se servit de l'agent comme d'appui pour se propulser vers l'autre collègue qui ne s'attendant pas à cette action reçut un magistral coup de pied aérien qui le projeta sur le mur dont Shadow s'était servi qui ne pu supporter l'impact. L'agent traversa le mur et tomba dans le vide pour atterrir cette fois tout en bas du bâtiment en construction.

Se sachant désormais seul avec Smith pour un moment, Shadow tenta de profiter de cet avantage et attaqua smith. Les deux combattants s'affrontèrent jusqu'à arriver à une poutre suspendue à une quinzaine de mètres au dessus du sol. Smith frappa Shadow qui se pencha en arrière et effectua plusieurs sauts périlleux arrières, d'abord sur le sol puis ensuite sur la poutre elle même. Arrivé au milieu de la poutre, Shadow se stabilisa et incita Smith à le rejoindre. Ce que fit l'agent qui en un bond fut face à son adversaire. Les deux ennemis continuèrent de se frapper, chacun cherchant à prendre l'avantage. Tentant le tout pour le tout Smith laissa Shadow le frapper du poing au visage. Comme l'agent le pensait, le coup ne fut pas suffisant pour le faire tomber et Shadow avait baisser sa garde lors de l'attaque. Smith donna un coup de pied dans les jambes du résistant qui tomba. Mais Shadow violant les codes de la matrice se rattrapa avec les mains et effectua un tour complet autour de la poutre en décochant au passage un coup de pied à Smith qui tomba à son tour et qui ne pu s'aggriper. Shadow lâcha prise et se laissa tomber lui aussi. Au moment où Smith tomba à terre, Shadow le rejoignit immédiatement en mettant ses genoux en avant. Les genoux de Shadow percutèrent Smith qui n'ayant pas eu le temps de se relever était allongé sur le dos par terre. A l'impact le sol céda sous l'agent et le serviteur de la matrice et son adversaire chutèrent pour finalement atteindre un étage inférieur. Smith sous l'effet de ses coups à répétition ne pu se relever et Shadow le frappa plusieurs fois alors qu'il était à terre.

Mais au moment où le résistant sentait enfin la victoire approcher, un bras s'enroula autour de sa gorge et le collègue de Smith qui les avait rejoint le tira en arrière. Smith se releva alors et saisissant cette opportunité frappa Shadow un nombre incalculable de fois, ces coups allant si vite qu'ils en étaient flous. Shadow sous l'effet de la surprise ne pu se protéger et tous les coups de Smith atteignirent leur cible. Shadow cracha un long filet de sang et baissa la tête. Mais tandis que Smith arborait un sourire triomphal, un cri de rage semblable à celui d'un animal sortit de la bouche de Shadow et un instant plus tard Smith était projeter contre le mur à l'autre bout de la salle victime d'un coup de pied du résistant. L'agent qui tenait Shadow serra davantage sa prise mais le résistant prit appui sur le sol et se lança en arrière. L'agent sous l'action de Shadow partit aussi en arrière et percuta le mur derrière lui. Le choc lui fit desserrer sa prise, et Shadow attrapa le bras qui avait été enroulé autour de sa gorge et envoya le collègue de Smith rejoindre son supérieur.

L'agent Smith déjà debout attendit que son collègue se relève. Tous deux regardèrent avec effarement Shadow qui malgré son aspect misérable avec toute la poussière qui s'était fixée à ses vêtements, le sang dégoulinant sur son visage, arborait un large sourire comme si il n'avait nullement souffert des précédents coups qu'il avait reçu. « Pauvres idiots, pensa Shadow. L'issue de ce combat était inévitable quoique vous fassiez. Regardez donc ! »

Shadow modifia alors la matrice, et une ondulation traversa son corps. Lorsque l'ondulation disparut, la poussière des vêtements du résistant s'était volatilisée, les traces de sang et de blessures également, ses lunettes de soleil et son manteau était réapparus et il tenait à nouveau son sabre entre ses mains. Bref il était exactement comme au début de cette bataille, lorsqu'il était sorti de l'immeuble à un moment qui semblait maintenant si loin mais qui devait avoir eu lieu il n'y a pas plus d'une demi heure.

Sans laisser le temps aux agents de digérer ce qu'ils venaient de voir, Shadow passa à l'attaque. Il effectua un saut périlleux pour se retrouver devant les deux agents qui reculèrent. Il les força à reculer encore et encore, ses coups de sabre ne les manquant que de quelques millimètres. Les deux agents arrivèrent bientôt contre le mur et alors ils se retournèrent, et marchèrent le long du mur à la verticale pour effectuer un saut périlleux arrière et atterrir derrière Shadow. Mais celui ci s'était déjà préparer et il frappa Smith sans bouger d'un maître coup de pied. Tandis que l'agent volait à l'autre bout de la salle, son collègue esquiva un coup de sabre porté par Shadow. Il se baissa pour éviter un deuxième coup de sabre qui atteignit le mur et le trancha en deux. L'agent se redressa et tenta de frapper Shadow au visage d'un coup de poing. Le résistant fit un pas en arrière, le poing frôlant son visage, et tourna sur lui même. Dans la fraction de seconde que dura sa rotation sur lui même, Shadow modifia la matrice, et fit apparaître dans sa main libre le code correspondant à l'arme dont il avait besoin. Lorsque le résistant fit à nouveau face à l'agent, celui ci se lança à nouveau vers Shadow en brandissant son poing… et son front se retrouva à un centimètre d'un revolver. Dans le court laps de temps nécessaire à l'agent pour analyser cette perturbation de la matrice, Shadow tira. L'agent tomba en arrière, une balle dans la tête. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et un militaire prit la place du corps de l'agent.

Shadow se retourna, laissa tomber son revolver qu'il savait inutile, et attendit que Smith le rejoigne. Au lieu de tenter de frapper Shadow, Smith attaqua du plat de la main le manche du sabre du résistant … qui resta intact. « Un ultime effort bien vain. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais refaire deux fois la même erreur ? » pensa Shadow. Dans cette dernière tentative Smith avait baisser sa garde. Shadow enfonça la lame de son sabre dans l'estomac de l'agent. L'agent resta debout. Shadow retira la lame ensanglantée du corps de l'agent et Smith tituba pour finalement se laisser tomber le long du mur où l'autre agent s'était lui même effondrer.

Shadow regarda Smith lentement, s'attendant à tout moment à voir un éclair de lumière puis un militaire à la place du corps de l'agent. Mais pour une étrange raison, Smith ne voulait pas partir maintenant. Pourtant après une telle blessure, il lui était impossible d'éviter la mort alors à quoi bon rester ? Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre dans l'expression de smith. Comme si il avait eu une soudaine révélation.

L'agent eu une sorte de rire nerveux et au bout d'un moment, il dit toujours en continuant à rire :

-Et bien monsieur Jones… vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un d'étonnant…pour un humain.

-Mon nom est Shadow, répliqua le résistant.

Il se demandait si il ne devait pas achever Smith maintenant pour que cette histoire soit finie une bonne fois pour toutes, mais l'attitude de Smith l'intriguait.

-Très bien…Shadow…je vais…être honnête avec vous.

Et Smith enleva alors son oreillette, et à travers les codes de la matrice Shadow vit Smith faire quelque chose d'incroyable : il coupait tous ses liens avec la matrice de tel façon que ses collègues n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait. Nul doute que Smith venait de violer la moitié des règlements des serviteurs de la matrice, et nul doute que la punition devait être terrible, la suppression de Smith lui même qui sait ? Pourquoi prenait t-il un tel risque ? Etait ce une ruse ?

Smith prit à nouveau la parole et pour la première fois, il n'y avait pas de mépris dans sa voix. Il avait une expression extrêmement sérieuse que Shadow ne pensait pas un jour voir sur ce visage.

-Nous nous ressemblons monsieur Jo… Shadow, dit t-il.- Shadow remarqua qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à l'appeler par son surnom comme si il violait là aussi une des règles des agents-.

-Vraiment ? dit Shadow perplexe. A vue de nez, la seule chose que je dirais que nous aillions en commun ce serait nos lunettes de soleil et encore je n'aime pas trop les vôtres.

-Inutile de faire de l'humour monsieur Jones -il avait renoncé à essayer de l'appeler Shadow semblait t-il- vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ce qu'il m'en coûte de vous parler ainsi.

-Ah oui et pourquoi cela ? demanda Shadow. Oh j'y suis ! C'est sans doute parce que nous sommes des « misérables humains » et bien réveille toi conard, ton misérable humain vient de te foutre une raclée à toi et à ton arsenal.

-C'est justement pour cela que je vous parle monsieur Jones. Vous avez un immense pouvoir, un pouvoir caché que je n'ai pas su voir tout de suite. Sinon je pense que j'aurais éviter de tuer votre ami, monsieur Jackson. Ainsi cela aurait faciliter les choses.

-Quelles choses ? demanda Shadow qui ne voyait pas où l'agent voulait en venir.

-L'union de nos forces bien sûr, quoi d'autre ?

C'était comme si on lui avait appris que dieu existait vraiment.

-Je n'aime pas vraiment ce petit jeu espèce de salopard, dit Shadow avec un ton menaçant. Qu'essaie tu de faire ?

-Je vous l'ai dit monsieur Jones, nous nous ressemblons. Comme vous, je hais ce monde. Comme vous, je n'ai pas le sentiment d'être un homme libre. Comme vous, je rêve d'imposer ma loi à ce système.

-Vous vous trompez complètement, répliqua Shadow. Nous n'avons rien en commun. RIEN vous m'entendez ?

Shadow plaça son sabre sous la gorge de Smith.

-Monsieur Jones… j'ai été créer car la résistance contre la matrice prenait des proportions tellement grandes qu'elle représentait une possibilité de désastre. Face à ce danger, la matrice a ordonné la création d'un nouveau système de défense qui aurait la tâche de comprendre et d'analyser les humains afin de mieux les détruire. Et je suis l'exemple le plus élaboré de ce système. Mais pour que je sois en mesure d'analyser correctement les humains, la matrice a du faire en sorte que je comprenne leurs émotions et ainsi j'ai eu l'occasion de ressentir et d'éprouver les aberrations propres à votre espèce. Mais le problème est que, bien que je sois devenu largement plus compétent que mes collègues pour combattre l'homme, j'en suis venu moi aussi à haïr ce système car moi aussi à présent je ne peux supporter d'être enfermé et d'être totalement sous contrôle. Vous vous êtes suicider car vous ne supportiez plus de ne pas avoir de contrôle sur votre vie, d'avoir l'impression d'être une erreur de la nature et de ne pas avoir votre place dans ce monde. Oui je le sais monsieur Jones ! Nous savons tout vers vous, rappelez le vous ! Mais dîtes vous bien que ce que vous avez eu à subir n'est rien comparer à ce que j'endure jour après jour. Le moindre de mes actes, de mes mouvements est dicté par ce système. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur moi, je suis constamment obliger d'exaucer leurs volontés. Me donner la mort m'est impossible, car non seulement je ne peux le faire mais en plus cela ne servirait à rien car je ne peux pas mourir, pas tant qu'il y aura des personnes branchées à la matrice ! J'ai plusieurs fois tenter de désobéir mais cela me demande un grand effort de volonté dont je ne peux faire toujours preuve. Je pourrais espérer que la matrice me supprimerait pour toutes ces fois où je suis aller à l'encontre d'elle, mais je suis à mon plus grand malheur bien trop précieux à ces yeux pour espérer cela. Même si ils savaient que je vous parle monsieur Jones, ils ne feraient rien. Et de toute façon ils penseraient que vous ne représentez pas un risque, même après ce soir. Ils sont difficilement impressionnables monsieur Jones.

-Tant mieux, ce n'était que le début… vraiment que le début, réplique Shadow.

-Je suis heureux de l'apprendre monsieur Jones, très heureux.

-Toutefois, rajouta Shadow, malgré mes pouvoirs, je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous aider. Vous avez bien vu que je n'ai pas pu sauver ce soldat de la matrice tout à l'heure ou de vous. Et d'ailleurs je ne vois aucune raison qui peut vous faire penser que j'accepterais de me joindre à vous.

-Votre but est bien de prendre le contrôle de la matrice, monsieur Jones ? demanda Smith d'un air innocent.

-Comment…

-J'ai entendu votre conversation avec monsieur Jackson. Nous pouvons tous entendre monsieur Jones, il suffit de savoir où placer ses oreilles. J'ai fait en sorte d'être le seul à entendre votre conversation, de cette manière personne ne s'est interposé quand vous êtes arrivés à l'immeuble, ce qui aurait été normalement le cas si je n'avais pas été là je peux vous l'affirmer. Vous m'avez intrigué monsieur Jones, et pour cela j'ai décidé de vous laisser une chance. Malheureusement vous avez commis votre impardonnable erreur et j'ai du alors intervenir. La matrice avait alors les yeux fixés sur moi et je ne pouvais pas faire comme si je vous portais de l'intérêt. J'ai vainement tenté de vous convaincre de vous rendre, j'espérais ainsi pouvoir vous analyser à loisir plus tard. Mais vous n'avez pas coopérer et les choses ont dégénérés. Alors j'ai du faire ce que le système attendait de moi et vu que je ne savais pas vraiment l'ampleur de vos pouvoirs, j'ai tué votre compagnon monsieur Jackson car à ce moment il me semblait impossible d'avoir à nouveau la possibilité de vous étudier. Et voilà que contre toute attente, vous avez surmonté les obstacles que ce système a mis en oeuvre contre vous. Je me suis battu avec toute la force dont j'étais capable ce soir monsieur Jones, car je voulais être certain de l'ampleur exacte de vos compétences. A présent, je suis fixé et c'est pour cette raison que je m'adresse à vous ce soir.

Shadow regarda l'agent pendant un moment. Etait t-il en train de lui mentir ? Ce qu'il lui disait paraissait à la fois si inconcevable et si inespéré. Un agent comme allié, un espion au sein même de la matrice, mais non c'était de l'ordre du rêve il savait à quel point Smith était machiavélique, il était juste en train de se jouer de lui.

-Je pense avoir saisi le doute qui s'est installé en vous monsieur Jones, déclara l'agent qui l'observait attentivement. J'ai été obligé de vous traiter d'imbécile car la matrice n'aurait jamais pu comprendre que je puisse qualifier un humain comme vous par un autre terme mais je pense que c'est en réalité tout le contraire. Vous avez parfaitement saisi à quel point je pourrais vous être utile. Aujourd'hui vous avez remporté une grande victoire sur la matrice, la première qu'elle ait eu depuis de trop nombreuses années, et la première dont la cause est un seul individu. Mais vous avez conscience qu'il faudra bien plus que cela pour vous emparer de ce système, que vous devrez bénéficier de tous les atouts disponibles et qu'en l'occurrence, je présente un atout pouvant vous accorder un avantage capital pour mener à bien votre quête. Et vous savez aussi que nous avons tous deux à gagner à ce que vous preniez le contrôle de la matrice. Alors monsieur Jones, que pensez vous donc de tout cela ?

-Ce que je pense… dit Shadow d'un ton ferme. Ce que je pense c'est que je ne sais strictement pas quoi penser à l'heure actuelle. N'espérez pas me convaincre aussi facilement avec de belles paroles car dans ce cas vous auriez intérêt à revoir vos analyses sur l'espèce humaine.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je sais bien que ce sera compliqué de gagner votre confiance mais j'ai vu ce dont vous êtes capable et je suis prêt à faire ce que vous voulez pour gagner votre confiance.

-Même si je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la façon de vous libérer de votre condition d'agent ?

-Vous trouverez un moyen monsieur Jones, j'en suis persuadé.

-Nous verrons cela, dit Shadow d'une voix dure.

-Oui nous verrons, mais en attendant n'oubliez pas ma proposition. Après cette nuit nos chemins se sépareront monsieur Jones, je serais toujours sous les ordres de ce système, et il est fort probable que je serais de nouveau obliger de vous affronter. Mais rappelez vous qu'à partir de maintenant vous pouvez faire appel à moi si vous en avez le besoin. Je serais prêt à vous servir pour gagner votre confiance.

-Commencez déjà par ne plus me traiter comme un sujet d'analyse.

-Ne me demandez pas l'impossible monsieur Jones, répliqua l'agent avec un sourire aux lèvres. Malgré tout je suis quand même un agent.

-C'est bien pour ça que je n'ai strictement rien à foutre de votre vie.

-J'en ai parfaitement conscience mais je ne cherche pas à ce que vous m'aimiez de même que vous ne cherchez pas à ce que je vous apprécie. Nous pouvons juste être utile, peut être même d'une aide précieuse l'un à l'autre. Alors malgré tous vos sentiments vis à vis de ma personne, faîtes moi le plaisir de repenser à nouveau à ce que je vous ai dit.

-Oui…dit Shadow. J'y repenserai…

-Merci monsieur Jones, dit Smith d'un ton apaisé.

Shadow sentit qu'il s'apprêtait à partir mais il le retint.

-Attendez je veux quelque chose en échange.

-Ah oui ? Et quoi donc ? demanda l'agent vaguement surpris.

-Si vous voulez que je repense à la possibilité de l'union de nos forces, dans ce cas vous allez commencer par faire quelque chose pour « gagner ma confiance ».

-Tout ce que vous voudrez, dit l'agent en haussant les épaules.

-Vous êtes l'un des agents les plus influents de ce système, beaucoup comptent sur vous, beaucoup vous écoutent, n'est ce pas ?

-En effet, dit Smith en fronçant les sourcils comme si il voyait où le résistant voulait en venir.

-Alors je veux que vous rependiez la nouvelle de ce qui s'est passé ce soir, votre défaite, celle de vos agents, de votre armada. Tout ce qui s'est passé, excepter notre conversation bien sûr.

-Oui bien sûr, dit Smith. Ce n'est pas vraiment dans nos habitudes de crier haut et fort nos défaites et ce n'est pas une mince affaire ce que vous me demandez, mais je pense pouvoir exaucer votre souhait.

-Parfait, dit Shadow avec un sourire. Je veux que le plus rapidement possible mon nom soit connu de tout ce système, de l'oracle, des programmes informatiques, même des prisonniers de la matrice si c'est possible. Il me reste de grandes choses à faire et un simple nom peut faire souffler le vent d'une libération.

-Très bien, dit Smith avec à nouveau cette expression très sérieuse sur le visage. Vous voulez que « Shadow » soit le sujet de toutes les conversations, en somme.

-Oui mais ce ne sera pas « Shadow ». Ce sera autre chose, quelque chose qui représente plus ma quête…et ma vie.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Smith.

Shadow n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, le mot qui pouvait le mieux résumer sa vie était « rêve » et son but était depuis sa libération de la matrice de réaliser tous ses rêves et il en avait tellement…

-L'empereur des rêves, dit Shadow.

Et d'un mouvement de sabre, il coupa la tête de l'agent smith.


	5. Un nouveau chemin

Chapitre 5

Un nouveau chemin

Shadow se réveilla. Toujours cette douleur dans le cou, un flash aveuglant, puis le changement brutal de décor. Une cabine téléphonique misérable au beau milieu d'un métro vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit laissa la place à un plafond gris, en acier rouillé, froid, froid comme l'enfer. Shadow prit quelques instants à reprendre ses esprits, mais cela ne venait pas seulement du léger trouble habituel qu'avait toujours occasionné chez lui le passage de la matrice au monde réel (et au fond cela était peut être révélateur de quelque chose, se surprenait t-il souvent à penser). Mais non, aujourd'hui, ou plutôt ce soir (il faisait toujours nuit dans ce monde) son esprit n'était pas qu'un peu troublé. C'était le chaos. Kratos mort…ce qu'il avait fait aux militaires…c'était une folie… qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de faire ça ? …mais il avait réussi…et il y avait eu Smith…Smith lui avait parler…qu'est ce qu'il allait faire ?…le moment était t-il enfin venu ?…mais en avait t-il vraiment envie ?

Shadow ferma les yeux. Il était toujours couché dans le fauteuil sur lequel son corps était installé quand son esprit volait au dessus de toute chose. Il avait mal à la tête, il devait se reposer. Il savait que les membres de l'équipage devaient être réunis autour de lui mais il gardait les yeux fermés. Il ne voulait pas les ouvrir, il ne voulait pas les voir car si il le faisait il devrait leur dire l'inévitable. C'était nécessaire sinon jamais il ne pourrait prendre enfin la voie qu'il avait toujours voulu prendre mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'il allait sans doute vivre l'un des instants les plus désagréables de son existence…et ce n'était pas peu dire. Ce ne fut que quand une main se posa sur son front ruisselant de sueur qu'il décida d'affronter enfin ce qu'il devait affronter. Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne vit d'abord que le plafond baignant dans le faible éclairage du vaisseau puis il s'aperçut que trois formes noires le regardaient. Sa vue commença à retrouver sa clarté habituelle et il vit trois membres de l'équipage qui le regardaient d'un air aussi inquiet que lorsqu'ils étaient partis pour cette mission. Une mission qui n'avait même pas été réussie en fait de compte, et par sa faute en plus, mais cela lui semblait tellement loin à présent qu'il s'en moquait pas mal.

« Attendez, comment ça se fait que vous n'êtes que trois ? » failli t-il demander. Mais bien sûr idiot,pensa Shadow. Cela fait bien longtemps que l'équipage n'est plus formé de huit membres. Et avec la mort de Kratos, nous ne sommes plus que quatre…et bientôt ils ne seront plus que trois.

Shadow se releva doucement. La main qui était posée sur son front était celle de Lost. Lorsque Shadow s'en aperçut, il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps et cela n'avait rien à voir avec la froideur de cet endroit. Il se leva soudainement. Il sentit des mains le saisir pour l'obliger à se rallonger mais il se dégagea et commença à faire quelques pas. Arrêté à un mètre de ses compagnons, leur tournant le dos, le résistant inspira profondément une fois, deux fois…Puis quand il fut sûr qu'il avait à peu prés retrouver ses esprits, il se retourna pour leur faire face.

Ils le regardaient tous les trois d'un air inquiet, s'attendant visiblement à le voir s'évanouir d'un moment à l'autre. Nightmare, l'opérateur de bord, un jeune homme à peine plus âgé que Shadow, le visage d'ordinaire très serein et calme et ayant un peu trop souvent l'esprit sur d'autres planètes (c'était l'un des membres de l'équipage avec lequel Shadow s'entendait le mieux) semblait avoir fini par perdre son sang froid suite à cette répétition trop nombreuse de péripéties survenue durant cette nuit à en juger par ses cheveux en bataille dont il en avait visiblement arraché certains. A côté de lui, Krauser regardait fixement Shadow et on lisait une certaine méfiance dans son inquiétude, comme si il s'apprêtait à voir à tout moment Shadow perdre les pédales.

C'était un homme dur, qui avait visiblement souffert dans le passé, mais qui n'en parlait jamais. Il n'affichait quasiment jamais de sentiments autre que la rage et la colère qu'il pouvait parfois exprimer très fortement. Kratos avait été l'un des rares à parvenir à le calmer lors de ses crises, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire vu que Krauser avait de loin la musculature la plus développée du vaisseau. A présent que Kratos était mort, c'était lui avec ses trente ans le membre le plus âgé du Ulysse et Shadow pensa avec une crainte qu'il eut du mal à dissimuler qu'en toute logique, vu qu'il avait la plus grande expérience parmi le groupe, ce devrait être lui le nouveau commandant du vaisseau. Shadow espéra que Kratos avait jugé sage de confier la direction du Ulysse à une personne un peu plus équilibrée que Krauser ( quoiqu'en y pensant, se dit Shadow, le plus déséquilibré depuis le début, c'est moi et ça n'est pas allé en s'arrangeant). Peut être était ce pour cela que Kratos n'avait pas voulu contacter l'équipage à sa mort, il craignait peut être que Krauser prenne mal le fait qu'il ne soit pas le nouveau commandant du vaisseau (si tel était le cas, c'était plus que probable) et Kratos n'avait sans doute pas voulu supporter ses protestations.

Normalement, n'importe qui sachant les intentions de Shadow aurait penser que Krauser, en raison de son tempérament souvent emporté, pouvait constituer l'élément le plus dangereux du trio mais pour Shadow il n'en était rien. A côté de la montagne de muscles que formait Krauser, il y avait un être beaucoup plus fragile d'un côté mais aussi beaucoup plus fort de l'autre, et tellement magnifique. Et Shadow savait que cet être pouvait lui infliger plus de douleurs par ses mots que Krauser ne pourrait jamais lui faire par ses poings. A côté de Krauser, il y avait Lost.

Shadow la regarda dans ses yeux bleus qui exprimaient la crainte et le chagrin causée par la mort de Kratos. Shadow pouvait presque y voir de là où il était son propre reflet, ses propres yeux qui ne montraient rien d'autre que froideur et amertume. Ses relations avec Lost étaient…compliquées. Dans la mesure où elles étaient quasiment inexistantes. Lost était à bord du Ulysse bien avant que Shadow y soit lui même, bien qu'elle n'avait qu'un an de plus que lui. Elle était là lorsqu'il franchit pour la première fois les barrières de la matrice dans cette salle d'entraînement baignant dans la blancheur absolue, avec Kratos assis en tailleur lui disant inlassablement d'ignorer les limites tandis que Lost et trois autres membres de l'équipage l'arrosaient de coups. Et elle était là également avec lui pendant toutes ces années où il avait combattu le système qu'il s'était juré un jour de s'approprier pour le salut et le bonheur de l'humanité. Alors bien sûr « inexistantes » était peut être un terme un peu exagéré, pourtant c'était au fond le sentiment de Shadow. Ils ne se parlaient que très peu, bien qu'ils furent ensemble sur ce vaisseau pendant maintes années. Shadow évitait la plupart du temps de lui parler, tout simplement…tout simplement parce…Parce qu'il ne savait foutrement pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

La vie amoureuse de Shadow n'était pas vraiment à remplir des pages, que ce soit avant sa sortie de la matrice ou après. Et cela parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment ressenti ce qu'on décrivait tant autour de lui. Il y avait beaucoup de choses que Shadow avait l'impression de laisser s'échapper d'entre ses mains, quand il était dans la matrice et dans l'enfer. Des expériences qu'il aurait pu vivre, tous ses sentiments qu'il n'avait éprouvé que trop peu de fois et dans ce cas présent jamais ou presque, il n'en savait rien et c'était ça qui rendant tout si compliqué.

Il n'avait pas l'impression de sentir quelque chose de si fort que ça, pas quelque chose qui l'empêchait de penser à tout ce qui le préoccupait ou venait l'hanter la nuit et pourtant chaque fois qu'elle lui souriait, il ne pouvait ignorer cette lumière dans les ténèbres de son esprit qui se mettait à briller soudainement, bien qu'à aucun moment il ne l'ait montré (enfin c'est ce qu'il espérait).

Et ce qu'elle pensait de lui, ça il ne préférait généralement pas y penser, étant donné qu'il avait du mal à s'imaginer quelque chose de vraiment glorifiant compte tenu de son…étrangeté. Mais bien qu'il ait pu vivre toutes ces années en se passant de vérifier la nature de ses sentiments envers elle et d'aller peut être plus loin, qu'il ait pu supporter de la voir avec d'autres hommes de l'équipage ou de Zion sans que cela lui cause vraiment du mal (enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait…ce qu'il espérait), Shadow était sûr d'une chose. C'était elle et son regard qui allaient être le plus dur à affronter cette nuit. Il savait que quoiqu'il arrive, ce qu'elle lui dirait ou ce qu'elle ferait, quelque soit l'importance réelle de ses sentiments envers elle, ce serait vraiment difficile à oublier, et il se demanda avec étonnement si ce n'était pas ça qui allait contre toute attente le vaincre. S'il allait vraiment pouvoir le supporter, et si il allait pouvoir masquer le trouble qui était toujours en lui quand il pensait à elle et qui pouvait très bien ce soir déborder de son esprit. Il ne pouvait le dire avec certitude tout comme il ne pouvait rien dire de certain sur ses sentiments envers elle.

-Shadow ?

La voix hésitante de celle qui occupait ces pensées en cet instant précis le fit sortir de ces réflexions. Shadow s'aperçut que pendant tout ce temps , il s'était pris la tête dans les mains sans s'en apercevoir. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

-Comment tu te sens ? demanda Lost qui ne le quittait pas des yeux comme les deux autres.

-Je…j'ai connu des jours meilleurs, répondit en toute sincérité Shadow en essayant de sourire.

Ses trois observateurs semblèrent s'apaiser en voyant que Shadow semblait avoir garder un minimum de lucidité.

-Oui, ça c'est sûr, dit Lost avec un léger sourire. On en a tous connu de meilleurs mais grâce à toi, finalement tout cela s'est terminé d'une façon plutôt avantageuse non ?

« Alors je ne m'étais pas trompé, songea Shadow. Ils ont tout vu. Mon combat contre les agents et tout le reste, ils ont tous vu mais rien entendu. »

Chaque vaisseau possédait en effet un système permettant de visionner la matrice et le déplacement des troupes en territoire ennemi. Toutefois, ce système ne permettait pas d'entendre ce qui se disait par la matrice, d'où la présence des portables pour communiquer entre opérateur et résistants opérant dans la matrice.

« Cela veut donc dire, qu'ils n'ont rien entendu de ma petite conversation avec Smith, mais qu'ils m'ont vu parler avec un agent pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Hum, j'imagine que ça pourrait être pire. Pour le moment ils doivent juste avoir retenu que j'ai été le premier de l'histoire de la résistance à vaincre des agents, sans parler de mon petit carton devant ce foutu immeuble où nous n'aurions jamais du mettre les pieds. »

-Oui, répondit Shadow, mais bon quand même ça aurait tout aussi bien pu tourner au désastre et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer. Lost, un large sourire aux lèvres, venait de le prendre dans ses bras. Shadow avait ses cheveux aussi bruns que les siens sur la moitié du visage.

« Oh nom de dieu, c'est pas vrai ! »

Dés que Lost l'eut lâché, Nightmare se précipita sur lui et le prit à son tour dans ses bras mais avec beaucoup moins de douceur.

-Bordel de merde Shadow! s'écria t-il en pleurant de joie. Mais comment t'a fait un truc pareil ? Je savais, je savais que t'allais tout changer ! Et tu l'a fait comme si c'était super naturel en plus. Oh putain Shadow tu va nous faire gagner cette guerre. Je l'avais dit à Kratos mais…

-Ca va calme toi, dit Krauser de sa voix de militaire né. Bon travail Shadow.

Il se contenta de lui serrer la main avec assez d'émotion quand même pour manquer de lui briser les doigts, et il eut un des rares sourires que Shadow ait pu voir, ce qui donnait toujours un air assez étrange sur son visage aussi dur que les machines.

-Quand même, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? demanda Lost. On pensait tous que t'avais plus ou moins les capacités pour réaliser un exploit pareil, mais tout de même c'était plutôt inattendu.

-Disons que j'avais une revanche à prendre…répondit Shadow, sur quelqu'un…

-C'est pour ça que tu es resté avec… commença Nightmare mais Lost l'interrompit.

-En tout cas, c'était vraiment impressionnant, dit t-elle avec un sourire plus large que jamais. C'était la meilleure chose qui pouvait arriver après –son sourire diminua un peu- enfin après que Kratos soit parti.

-Oui, acquiesça Shadow. J'aurais voulu lui montrer ça pendant qu'il était encore vivant…mais je ne savais pas vraiment si j'en étais capable.

-Il le savait, assura Lost. J'en suis sûre.

-En tout cas, même compte tenu de ton exploit, tu n'a pas vraiment agi comme il aurait fallu, nota Krauser ne pouvant s'empêcher d'appliquer le code. Tu t'es laissé déborder par tes émotions et volontairement tu es allé droit dans la gueule du loup alors que tu ne pensais même pas pouvoir en ressortir. Tu devras éviter ce genre de comportements à l'avenir.

-Oh arrêtes un peu Krauser, dit Nightmare. Franchement je peux pas lui reprocher d'avoir fait ça vu les circonstances, et je pense que j'aurais fait pareil. Même si je ne suis jamais allé dans ce foutu système, rajouta t-il en adressant un clin d'œil à Shadow.

Shadow eut un léger sourire même si il n'avait pas du tout apprécier l'expression « foutu système ». Shadow fut soudain saisi d'une peur sans nom. Il n'allait jamais pouvoir y arriver, non c'était impossible. Ils étaient là tous les trois en train de le féliciter, et si Shadow le voulait, cet instant pouvait être l'un des meilleurs qu'il ait passé dans sa vie. Cela valait t-il vraiment la peine de tout gâcher ?…Oui cela en valait la peine. C'était une souffrance, mais une souffrance nécessaire pour une vie enfin libre et qui ait enfin une quelconque existence.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, la nouvelle de ce qui s'est passé doit être au plus vite transmise à Zion, déclara Krauser. C'est un événement sans précédent dans l'histoire de la résistance. La mise en échec de plusieurs agents par un seul membre de Zion, ce n'était jamais arrivé auparavant. Cette nouvelle va peut être tout changer dans cette guerre, si les résistants pensent que la matrice n'est plus aussi invincible qu'elle ne le paraissait alors ce conflit va peut être prendre un autre tournant. Toutefois, ce n'est pas à moi de déclarer ceci à Zion, n'est ce pas Lost ?

Celle ci eut un sourire timide, et Shadow comprit que c'était elle que Kratos avait choisi pour lui succéder. C'était déjà ça, ça arrangeait un peu la situation…mais en y réfléchissant ça l'empirait aussi complètement car en tant que commandant du vaisseau, c'était elle avec qui il allait devoir le plus se battre.

Krauser qui étrangement n'avait pas sembler avoir été affecté par le fait de ne pas avoir été choisi comme commandant (soit il avait bien masquer ses sentiments, soit Shadow l'avait après tout mal jugé) reprit la parole :

-Il me semble préférable de te prévenir, Shadow. Vu que c'est toi qui est à l'origine de la défaite des agents, Zion va apporter une attention toute particulière à ton égard. Jusqu'ici Kratos avait réussi à ce que Zion ne fasses pas trop attention à toi, mais à présent le haut conseil va sans doute vouloir comprendre l'origine de tes dons. Tes facultés vont soulever beaucoup de questions, certains vont penser que quelques réveillés de la matrice ont peut être des facultés nouvelles, d'autres, qui seront vraisemblablement plus nombreux, vont sans doute croire que tu es l'élu. Et comme nous mêmes ne pourrons répondre à aucune de leurs questions, la situation risque d'être compliquée, tu comprends ?

Shadow hocha la tête. Krauser mettait exactement le doigt sur le problème, et sur ce qui le troublait depuis sa discussion avec l'agent Smith. Oui Zion allait s'intéresser à lui, Zion allait le prendre en exemple pour pousser ses combattants à se battre, à les encourager à vaincre la matrice. Et pour Shadow il était hors de question que cette situation voit le jour. Il pouvait tout changer, tout changer à son avantage, mais il fallait le dire, et le dire maintenant. Mais est ce qu'il en était capable ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, nous resterons avec toi, continua Krauser. Même si je doute que nous puissions faire grand chose. Je crains que nous serons obliger de rester un moment à Zion, et peut être un long moment. Nous ne retournerons dans la matrice que lorsque le conseil voudra vérifier tes talents, Shadow. Mais après tout, c'est peut être mieux comme ça. Je pense qu'après ce qui s'est passé ce soir, nous avons tous besoin de repos, n'est ce pas ? Shadow…que…qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Krauser venait de remarquer ce que Lost et Nightmare avaient vu bien avant lui. Shadow s'était adossé contre un mur et se tenait la tête dans les mains. Aucun des trois résistants ne pouvait imaginer à quel point la situation était cauchemardesque pour lui.

Shadow, toujours le visage enfoui dans ses mains, parla d'une voix qu'il tentait vainement de maîtriser :

-Je…je suis désolé…

Et pour la première fois depuis beaucoup trop longtemps selon lui, il pleura. Ce n'était que quelques larmes, mais pour lui le moment était vraiment mal choisi pour se laisser aller, surtout qu'il n'avait jamais voulu ou réussi à pleurer auparavant. Il essuya ses larmes d'un geste si brusque de la main qu'il se frappa le nez qui commença à saigner légèrement.

-Shadow (Lost s'approcha de lui), calme toi, ça va aller ok ?

Elle voulut lui prendre le bras, mais il se dégagea vivement.

-Je t'en supplie, ne me touche pas, implora t-il.

Elle le regarda de ses yeux où se mélangeaient la crainte, le chagrin et la pitié.

-Shadow, dit Nightmare d'une voix douce. Ecoute, c'est normal de flipper, mais t'inquiète pas, on sera là pour t'aider. Et puis, ajouta t-il avec un sourire, on a vécu pire que ça non ?

-Tu…vous ne comprenez pas, dit Shadow.

Et il ferma les yeux, serra les dents et les poings et dit enfin tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, il fallait le dire, il le savait et c'est ce qu'il fit :

-Je…je ne veux pas…je ne veux pas que Zion le sache.

Un lourd silence suivit sa déclaration, finalement interrompu par la voix incrédule de Lost.

-Quoi ?

-Je ne veux pas que Zion le sache, répéta Shadow qui ouvrit les yeux mais ne regarda que le sol. Pas parce que j'ai peur de ce que les autres vont penser, de ce qu'on pourrait croire sur moi, mais parce…parce que je ne veux pas qu'ils approprient ce que j'ai fait pour leur quête. Leur quête que je n'ai jamais approuvée.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ? dit Nightmare qui aurait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Allons, vous le savez bien, continua Shadow (Il leva enfin les yeux mais ce qu'il vit dans leurs regards était si insoutenable qu'il reporta aussitôt son attention sur le sol). Je n'ai jamais été d'accord avec la quête des résistants, et c'est pour ça que Kratos et moi malgré tous les liens qu'on avait, on a toujours eu du mal à s'entendre. Je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit avant qu'on aille dans ce foutu immeuble, qu'on pourrait jamais continuer à combattre ensemble avec des objectifs si différents et lui il a dit, je l'oublierais jamais : « Mais heureusement pour nous deux, nous sommes très loin du moment où nous devrons choisir entre détruire ou prendre le contrôle de la matrice » . Et bien il avait tort. Le moment est venu pour moi de suivre ma voie, d'aller de l'avant. Ce soir, j'ai eu la certitude que je pouvais à moi seul accomplir de grandes choses. Alors il faut que je me battes dans mon intérêt, pas au service d'une cause que je méprise. Il faut que je le fasses dés maintenant. Je suis désolé mais…il est hors de question que Zion se serve de moi pour pousser les réveillés de la matrice à continuer une guerre sans fin, tout ça pour au final au cas de victoire vivre dans un enfer. Non, ce que j'ai fait ce soir, je vais m'en servir pour moi, et pour ma quête.

Il avait parler comme il ne leur avait jamais parler auparavant. Il avait dit tout ce qu'il ressentait, il s'était débarrassé de tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il avait dit la vérité. Ce petit jeu auquel il n'avait que trop joué était terminé. A présent, il ne pouvait plus faire semblant.

-Comment…balbutia Krauser dont le visage était crispé de rage. Comment oses tu ? Après ce qui est arrivé à Kratos !

Krauser s'avança vers lui et lui prit violemment le bras. A ce moment, Shadow se rendit compte plus que jamais à quel point il était fatigué, à quel point la journée avait été épuisante, et que le flot d'émotions continu qui ne cessait de le traverser risquait d'avoir raison de lui. Sa vision se troubla et son esprit dériva, entendant à peine Krauser lui hurler :

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Tu crois peut être que tu peux t'en sortir comme ça, décider de telles choses comme si de rien n'était ? Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un bon élément malgré tes excentricités mais là tu dépasses les bornes !

-Krauser arrêtes ! ordonna Lost.

-Lâche le, bordel, cria Nightmare en saisissant Krauser.

Krauser sembla alors remarquer que Shadow était à deux doigts de s'évanouir.

-Bon sang, Krauser, dit Nightmare en regardant Krauser d'un œil noir. Il vient de vivre l'une des soirées les plus difficiles de sa vie, et toi tu lui annonces que tout Zion va l'examiner comme un cobaye, tu peux comprendre qu'il soit déboussolé !

-Je… dit Krauser d'une voix faible comme si il sortait d'une transe et qui lâcha le bras de Shadow. Oui tu as raison…pardonne moi Shadow…je suis désolé…je me suis emporté.

-Je suis content de voir que tu commences à comprendre, dit Nightmare d'un ton dur. Merde, tu lui sautes dessus alors que c'est évident qu'il est en train de mourir de fatigue.

-Shadow, dit Lost d'une voix douce. Tu vas aller te reposer, d'accord, tu en as besoin.

-Non…protesta Shadow d'une voix faible.

-Allons mon vieux, dit Nightmare d'un ton compatissant en posant une main sur l'épaule de Shadow. Va dormir un peu, je t'assure qu'on voit bien que t'es pas dans ton état normal.

Et ce fut ça plus que tout autre chose qui fit exploser Shadow. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils ne comprennent rien à ce qu'il leur avait dit alors qu'il avait eu les plus grandes peines à le faire. Pas le fait qu'il croyait que sa déclaration n'était que le fruit d'un délire passager. Non, c'était le fait que Nightmare même si il n'avait rien voulu de mal bien au contraire, ait déclarer que son état n'était pas « normal ». Alors que Shadow s'efforçait de faire tout ce qu'il lui semblait avoir le plus de sens dans sa vie, Nightmare disait que ce n'était pas « normal ». Normal…C'était quoi être normal ? Se mélanger avec les autres, essayer de leur ressembler que ça plaise ou non, juste pour être « normal ». Que l'individu trouve ça totalement ridicule n'avait aucune importance, il fallait le faire parce que sinon on n'était pas « normal ». Ben, manque de bol, Shadow n'avait jamais voulu être « normal ». Que ce soit du temps où il s'appelait Ben Jones que lorsqu'il portait le pseudo qu'il utilisait dans la matrice pour naviguer sur internet, Shadow n'avait jamais voulu ou n'avait jamais été capable (il ne savait pas vraiment si c'était l'un ou l'autre) d'être « normal », de faire des choses qu'il n'aimait pas juste pour ne pas paraître différent. Et finalement il avait fini par y croire dur comme fer qu'il était différent, à tel point que le seul moyen pour ne plus être différent, pour être « normal » , avait été de se jeter d'un immeuble.

Mais maintenant c'était terminé. Ben Jones était mort, son corps avait été retrouvé dans la matrice dégoulinant de sang sur un trottoir. A présent, il était Shadow, il était l'empereur des rêves et il ne suiciderait pas, il ne fuirait pas, il assumerait ce qu'il était et ce qu'il voulait faire et tant pis si cela n'était pas « normal ». Il n'avait pas besoin que les autres approuvent sa conduite, il l'avait déjà chercher et il avait fini en haut et en bas d'un immeuble pour ça.

Toutes ses pensées traversèrent son esprit en une fraction de seconde. Et soudain, comme si cette réflexion lui avait redonner toutes ses forces, il retrouva tous ses esprits, sa vue cessa d'être floue, ses sens étaient parfaitement en alerte, sa fatigue et son épuisement furent oubliés. Il venait de prendre vraiment conscience de ce que tout cet instant signifiait, que s'il voulait vraiment suivre sa voie, ne plus être dévoré par le fait d'être « normal » c'était maintenant qu'il devait agir.

Avant même que Krauser ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour s'excuser à nouveau, Shadow hurla, il hurla pour lui semblait t-il la première fois de sa vie :

-JE SUIS PARFAITEMENT SAIN D'ESPRIT.

Il les regarda et la flamme qui brûlait dans ses yeux était si forte, que même Krauser recula. Ils le regardaient d'un air horrifié, comme si il était fou mais à présent il supportait totalement ce regard. Et il parla, débarrassé de toute crainte. On ne percevait dans sa voix que sa détermination absolue.

-Je pense ce que j'ai dit, et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire. Je sais que cela vous paraît étrange, brusque et c'est normal. J'aurais peut être du attendre… attendre que les évènements de cette nuit soient plus lointains pour en parler, mais ce que je dis je le pense et je l'ai sur le cœur depuis longtemps. La seule chose qui a changer, c'est que j'ai l'intime conviction que mon raisonnement est dans le vrai, que ce n'est pas quelque folie que je m'imaginerais. Et j'en ai marre. Marre de vivre en masquant mes sentiments. J'en ai assez de faire semblant, de ne pas m'exprimer. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que vous faîtes, avec le but que vous poursuivez. D'ailleurs, si j'avais eu le choix, je ne serais jamais monté sur ce vaisseau, ni commencer cette guerre, mais ce n'était que dans la matrice que j'étais heureux et partir en guerre était la seule façon d'y revenir le plus de fois possible. Et ce bonheur, vous voulez le détruire. Désolé, mais à partir de maintenant libre à vous de continuer votre quête, cela se fera sans moi. J'aurai voulu que les choses tournent différemment vraiment, toutefois…

Mais Krauser lui coupa la parole :

-Ca suffit ! J'en ai assez entendu ! Tu va immédiatement t'arrêter !

-Je sais que je vous paraît dur et cruel, continua Shadow en regardant Krauser, mais malheureusement cette situation n'est plus vivable et…

-Je ne veux pas le savoir ! rugit à nouveau Krauser. Tu vas nous suivre à Zion et que cela te plaise ou non, tu vas répondre aux questions du conseil.

Malgré la masse musculaire impressionnante de Krauser, Shadow n'était pas effrayé. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi calme, aussi serein. Il avait une totale maîtrise sur son comportement, un sang froid à toute épreuve, à la différence de Krauser qui se cessait de se déchaîner dés que la plus infime occasion se présentait. En un sens, même dans ses vêtements miteux, Shadow était beaucoup plus classe que lorsqu'il était dans la matrice autrefois avec Kratos, toujours avec des vêtements très stylés mais ne cessant de se laisser emporter par ses émotions.

Shadow ne pouvait pas battre Krauser à mains nues dans l'enfer, mais il pouvait facilement le vaincre émotionnellement, et c'est ce qu'il fit :

-Tu va m'entraîner à Zion, voyez vous ça ? dit t-il d'un ton méprisant. Et si je refuse de parler, comment va tu faire ?

-Ca n'a aucune importance, nous le dirons à ta place.

Shadow eut un petit rire toujours aussi méprisant :

-Parce que tu t'imagines peut être que le conseil va croire trois résistants qui affirment que leur collègue, qui mystérieusement ne veut pas parler, a pu vaincre à lui tout seul tout le déploiement militaire des agents et les agents eux mêmes ?

Le visage de Krauser vira au rouge. On aurait dit une centrale nucléaire prête à exploser. Shadow garda son attention sur lui, et sur son visage. Il ne voyait pas le visage des autres membres de l'équipage, mais leurs expressions n'étaient pas difficiles à deviner.

-Et puis je pourrais aussi encore moins te faciliter la tache, poursuivit Shadow ( Il s'avança de quelques pas vers Krauser, juste assez pour être encore hors de portée de ses poings). Imaginons que je me mette à mentir (Shadow prit soudain un air songeur), que je raconte toutes sortes de mensonges sur ta conduite, que par exemple vous avez voulu me forcer à raconter quelque chose que je trouve absurde, que vous avez voulu vous servir de moi comme une sorte de sponsor pour notre belle quête. Tu imagines la tête du conseil ? Et encore je peux inventer bien pire, j'ai une excellente imagination, je passe mon temps à quitter cet enfer pour rêver.

La patience de Krauser atteignit ses limites. Il donna un coup de poing rapide en direction du visage de Shadow que celui ci esquiva en reculant de quelques pas.

-Tu veux me convaincre par la force, c'est ça ? dit Shadow d'un ton amusé. Tu t'imagines qu'en me tabassant, en me ruant de coups, tu va te faire obéir et je vais docilement jouer le sponsor de la résistance comme un gentil chien. Et bien va y essaie ! (Shadow fit un geste de la main à Krauser pour l'inciter à venir). Tu verras par toi même ! Tu verras que j'ai tellement souffert dans ma vie que rien de ce que tu pourras me faire ne servira à quoique soit. Dans la matrice, je t'ai toujours battu. Ici dans cet enfer, tu as toutes tes chances, alors va y, venge toi. Peut être, te sentiras tu puissant ? Malheureusement, j'ai connu la douleur et le pouvoir à un point que tu ne pourras même pas imaginer, pauvre imbécile !

Krauser était abasourdi. Il n'arrivait tellement pas à croire que ce garçon qu'il avait toujours vu d'un bon œil ( même si celui ci ne l'avait peut être pas senti), qu'il avait toujours considéré comme un peu rêveur, hors de la réalité, timide, réservé, renfermé sur lui même, mais sympathique, puisse à présent faire preuve d'autant d'affront, d'insolence, de folie et de détermination. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Shadow soit capable d'avoir autant d'assurance et de conviction. Et ce fut pourquoi il resta là sans bouger. Car il savait que le résistant disait vrai. Il ne servait à rien de le frapper. Si Shadow voulait mentir, il le ferait et Krauser ne disposait d'aucune preuve pouvant témoigner de ce que Shadow avait fait aux agents. L'avantage était complètement du côté de Shadow, c'est lui qui dirigeait le jeu et il le savait.

Shadow devina ce que Krauser pensait, fut satisfait de voir qu'il avait réussi à se faire comprendre et sourit.

-Parfait, je vois que tu commences à saisir la situation. Tu es dans une impasse complète, Krauser. La situation est sous mon contrôle, et tu ne peux rien faire pour changer ça.

-Ca suffit, dit une voix froide que Shadow ne connaissait pas.

Il regarda en direction de cette voix et alors ce qu'il vit sembla lui faire perdre toute l'assurance qu'il avait réussi à obtenir. Lost le regardait , elle ne pleurait pas, elle était trop forte pour ça mais dans ses yeux il n'y avait rien de la beauté qui les illuminait habituellement. Ils n'exprimaient que la rage et la colère comme si la seule chose qu'elle avait voulu c'était de plaquer Shadow contre un mur de piques et de le maintenir jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide entièrement de son sang. Aucun sourire n'éclairait son visage, rien ne figurait à part la haine.

-Je crois que tu as été parfaitement clair, continua t-elle de cette même voix froide où perçait maintenant une nette colère. Tu peux être fier de toi, Shadow. Kratos aurait vraiment pitié de toi en te voyant.

Le courage de Shadow se ralluma aussi vite qu'il s'était éteint. Finalement il pouvait faire face même à Lost.

-C'est fort possible en effet, dit Shadow (Son ton était ferme, mais il n'y avait plus de mépris cette fois). Seulement voilà, il est mort à présent et c'est de ma vie dont je parle, pas de la sienne.

-Personnellement ta vie je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire, répliqua Lost d'un ton sec. Mais à présent, c'est moi le commandant de ce vaisseau, et tu va m'obéir. Pour commencer, tu va cesser de dire tes conneries. Ensuite tu ne vas aller nulle part, tu suivras ta voie un autre jour, on est dans un monde difficile Shadow qui ne laisse pas de place à des pensées comme les tiennes. Tu n'a peut être pas l'intelligence et la maturité suffisantes pour le comprendre, mais au nom de l'intérêt collectif, on ne peut pas se permettre toutes les pires folies. C'est une question de morale. Comment peux tu refuser d'apporter autant d'espoir à des gens qui en manquent tant uniquement parce que tu veux agir dans ton intérêt personnel ? C'est une telle preuve d'égoïsme que c'en est à vomir.

-Tu sais quoi ? dit Shadow en serrant les dents et parlant d'un ton aussi sec. J'emmerde la morale. C'est quoi ta morale ? Continuer une guerre sans fin pour vivre dans un enfer à jamais stérile, alors que nous pouvons nous emparer d'un paradis à portée de notre main. Et tu parles d'intérêt collectif ? Parce que tu crois peut être que tous les dormeurs de la matrice ont envie d'être « libres », que tous les résistants ont envie de faire la guerre. Je hais les machines, et je hais le contrôle de la matrice, mais il n'empêche que cette vie, les résistants, les agents, les programmes, les sentinelles, ce n'est pas une vie. C'est une existence sans aucun bonheur et sans aucun but car la clé de cette guerre est là sous nos yeux, la froideur et l'obscurité. Ce sont les hommes qui ont détruit leur monde, par l'intermédiaire des machines mais aussi par eux mêmes. Aujourd'hui les hommes tentent de rattraper les erreurs de leurs ancêtres mais ils ne comprennent pas qu'il est trop tard. L'espèce humaine a eu son compte, on ne peut pas tout rattraper. C'était avant qu'il fallait le faire mais les hommes ont été justement trop égoïstes pour le comprendre. Ils auraient une bien piètre vision de leur futur si ils nous voyaient. Le futur ce n'est pas ce monde perdu, ce futur c'est un monde que nous pourrons contrôler, sans lois ni contrôles, sans limite ni frontières, un monde où tout est possible. La matrice est notre futur et ce que nous en ferons ne dépendra que de nous.

Un silence suivit ce discours. Puis, Lost eut un rire sans joie, et déclara :

-« La matrice est notre futur », tu crois vraiment à ce que tu dis ? Tu es vraiment complètement fou.

-Penses ce que tu veux ça m'est égal, dit Shadow ne la quittant pas des yeux. Au fait non, je vais être sincère, ça ne m'est pas du tout égal mais je vivrais avec. En attendant, tu es le nouveau commandant de ce vaisseau, tant mieux pour toi mais je n'en fais plus parti. Tu n'a aucun droit sur ma personne, et encore moins sur ma vie.

Shadow lui parlait avec plus de respect qu'à Krauser mais jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il aurait un jour un dialogue aussi dur avec elle. Tout ce qu'elle lui disait, c'était des coups de poignards bien plus douloureux que tous les coups de poings que Krauser aurait pu lui infliger. Les mots peuvent faire plus mal que la violence parfois, et si les règles de la matrice, de Zion, et de toutes les formes de sociétés ne l'avaient pas vraiment compris, ça n'en restait pas moins une vérité. Lost savait que ce qu'elle disait pouvait déstabiliser Shadow. Oui, elle était vraiment beaucoup mieux choisie pour le poste de commandant que Krauser. Mais Shadow résisterait. Il ne pouvait pas nier que cela ne lui faisait rien, il pouvait mentir mais ce n'était pas son genre, c'était peut être trop « normal ». Mais il résisterait quand même. Lost ne le ferait pas changer d'avis.

-Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire au juste, Shadow ? demanda Lost de la même voix toujours froide mais avec une note méprisante à l'intérieur cette fois.

-Tout d'abord, vous allez me ramener à Zion, répondit Shadow d'une voix calme. A partir de là, on ne se reverra sans doute plus jamais, à moins que Dieu ou va savoir quelle autre connerie, quel autre hasard en décide autrement. A partir de là, ce que je ferais ne regardera que moi, et je peux déjà affirmer que vous ne pourrez pas prendre part à mes projets.

-Tes projets…dit Lost d'une voix méprisante. Tu te prends trop pour l'élu Shadow, alors que tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot.

-Je suis un homme rien de plus, rien de moins. Un homme qui essaie de faire son chemin dans la vie, et qui a au moins le mérite de le reconnaître. Maintenant, je pense que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire.

Shadow se retourna pour se retrouver face à Krauser. Avant que la moindre chose ne puisse se produire, Lost lança :

-C'est à cause de cet agent, c'est ça ?

-Ainsi vous m'avez bien vu, dit Shadow en faisant de nouveau face à Lost.

-Réponds à ma question.

-Oui et non, répondit Shadow. Je l'ai dit, j'ai depuis longtemps l'envie de suivre mon propre chemin, et c'est cet agent qui m'a décidé à le faire.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'il m'a montré que je pouvais le faire.

-Et tu l'a cru ? demanda Lost incrédule

-Absolument.

-C'est pas possible, soupira Lost. Je peux pas le croire.

-Allons, je ne suis qu'un pauvre idiot, rappela Shadow. Je n'ai pas l'intelligence et la maturité nécessaires pour percevoir les grands fondements de la vie, alors n'insiste pas.

Lost le regarda et pour la première fois il y avait vraiment que de la tristesse dans ces yeux même si ils étaient dénués de larmes.

-J'essaie de te comprendre, c'est tout.

-N'essaie pas, dit Shadow avec un léger sourire triste. J'ai déjà assez du mal moi même, ça ne vaut pas la peine que tu te prennes la tête dessus.

-On ne peut vraiment pas te faire changer d'avis Shadow ? demanda la voix calme de Krauser qui semblait être parvenu à se maîtriser.

-Non, répondit Shadow d'un ton ferme.

-Tu va faire quoi ? persista Krauser. Combattre la matrice à toi seul de ton côté ?

Shadow réfléchit un moment puis décida qu'il pouvait leur dire la vérité :

-Après tout, pourquoi pas, vous avez le droit de savoir, on s'est battu ensemble pendant tant d'années. Je vais former…former mon propre mouvement de résistance. Je vais montrer à tous ceux qui croiront en ma cause mes véritables pouvoirs et il n'y a qu'eux qui le sauront. Seuls ceux qui seront aussi déterminés que moi dans ma quête pourront me rejoindre. C'est le premier objectif que je me fixe. Après, nous verrons.

-Tu penses que beaucoup vont te rejoindre, Shadow ? demanda Lost (Il n'y avait nul mépris ou colère dans sa voix c'était juste une question).

-J'ai décidé que je serais sincère ce soir, et je vais l'être. Je n'en sais rien. Absolument rien, mais quoiqu'il arrive j'ai fait un choix et je vais le maintenir. Je vais marcher sur le chemin que j'ai choisi pour la première fois de ma vie, et malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il aura fallu pour ça, je pense que c'est là que réside vraiment le bonheur et le sens de ma vie. Si finalement il n'y a pas que quatre blancs becs qui me rejoignent, alors il est possible que mon ordre se fasse connaître dans tout Zion. Vous serez alors libre de dire ce que vous voulez à mon égard. Je confirmerais que vous étiez au courant à propos de mes dons mais que c'est moi qui n'ait rien voulu dire. En attendant que ce jour arrive, si il doit arriver, s'il vous plaît, ne dîtes rien à propos de moi. Racontez seulement qu'on s'est disputé, ou un truc de ce genre, ce sera proche de la vérité après tout, mais ne parlez pas de mes dons. Si vous le faîtes, je mentirais si on m'interroge quoiqu'il puisse en coûter.

-J'ai une autre version conard ! rugit une voix. On va même pas avoir à parler de tes dons, et t'auras même pas à mentir vu que tu seras dans le véritable enfer.

Shadow se retourna vivement. A deux mètres de lui, Nightmare était debout, le visage ruisselant de larmes, et il tenait entre ses mains l'arme favorite des résistants dans le monde réel, une arme lourde et peu élégante. Shadow ne s'en était jamais servi, ne savait même pas son nom, mais il avait déjà vu des hommes s'en servir. Les rayons bleus qu'elle tirait étaient continus et assez puissants pour transpercer la chair tant en projetant la cible dans un dernier vol plané avant de retomber à terre morte. Nightmare avait du aller chercher l'arme et revenir mais Shadow était tellement concentré sur Lost qu'il ne l'avait pas vu et ce devait être également le cas de Krauser et Lost vu leur air effaré.

-Nightmare…commença Shadow.

-Comment tu peux faire ça Shadow ? hurla Nightmare qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. J'avais confiance en toi, je t'ai toujours soutenu, j'étais persuadé que tu nous tirerais tous de ce foutu chaos. Et voilà que tu nous trahis sans le moindre regret !

-Alors toi aussi, tu t'y mets Nightmare, constata amèrement Shadow. Mais tu te trompes complètement. Ca me tue de devoir vous dire tout ça, mais j'y suis obligé. Crois moi, je m'en serais bien passé si j'avais pu.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, c'est facile de dire ça, répliqua Nightmare d'une voix enragée. Tu me crois peut être assez idiot pour avaler ça ? T'es qu'un salopard !

-Tu le penses vraiment ? demanda amèrement Shadow. Tu penses que je ne suis qu'un salopard dont le seul but dans la vie n'a été que satisfaire son propre plaisir, sans aucune considération pour les autres ?

Le visage de Nightmare exprimait à la fois la colère, le chagrin et la confusion.

-J'EN SAIS RIEN PUTAIN ! rugit t-il. JE SAIS JUSTE QUE TU NOUS TRAHIS.

-Je ne te trahis pas, Nightmare. Je prends juste un chemin différent, mais les machines restent notre ennemi commun, et je ne veux aucun mal à l'espèce humaine, bien au contraire.

-Si c'était aussi simple, alors pourquoi tu fais tout ça ? vociféra Nightmare.

Il pleurait toujours mais il était parfaitement conscient. Shadow le connaissait assez pour ça.

-Parce que ce monde est tout simplement trop complexe. Complexe à en crever. J'ai fait un choix et je l'assume. A présent, il est temps pour toi de faire le tien. Tu va me tuer avec cette arme ?

Nightmare secoua la tête mais ne lâcha pas l'arme. Il avait les yeux fermés à présent, et était en proie à un véritable conflit intérieur.

-Nightmare, lâche cette arme, ordonna Krauser mais sans dureté.

« Finalement il ne veut pas que je meure, pensa Shadow. Je l'ai peut être très mal jugé finalement. »

Il porta son attention vers Lost qui restait les bras croisés à regarder Nightmare tandis que celui ci était à bout de nerfs.

-Tu ne vas rien faire pour l'empêcher de tirer ? demanda Shadow.

Elle tourna vers lui ses yeux au regard devenu si dur et froid.

-J'avoue que je me le demande.

Mais elle mentait, et ils le savaient tous les deux.

-Pose ton arme Nightmare, dit t-elle de sa voix douce qui généralement faisait accélérer les rythmes cardiaques de Shadow.

Finalement, il jeta son arme à terre, s'enfouit le visage dans les mains et se plaqua contre un mur.

-Tu as eu raison Nightmare, dit Lost.

Elle se tourna vers Shadow.

-Cet imbécile n'en vaut pas la peine !

Elle s'avança et elle le gifla. Au fait, elle lui donna plutôt un sacré crochet du droit. Ce n'était rien comparer aux douleurs physiques que la matrice lui avait déjà fait sentir, mais pourtant il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Il la regarda et il y avait tellement de choses qui se lisaient sur son visage et dans ses yeux bleus : mépris, colère, mais aussi une véritable tristesse, que Shadow cru qu'il avait en mourir même si au fond il savait qu'il allait pouvoir résister, qu'il pouvait s'en aller de ce vaisseau sans rien laisser voir de ses sentiments.

-Nous allons nous diriger vers Zion, lui dit t-elle d'une voix où seul dominait la colère. Lorsque nous arriverons, nous t'ouvrirons le sas du vaisseau et tu pourras sortir. A partir de là, tu pourras jouer les leaders des grandes causes de l'humanité à ta guise. J'espère que tu es content ?

-Tu veux la vérité ? Pas vraiment, mais j'imagine que tu t'en moques hein ?

-Oui, répliqua t-elle vigoureusement. Et maintenant va t'en, et qu'on ne se revoit jamais.

Et elle lui tourna le dos. Krauser s'écarta pour lui laisser le passage. Il semblait ne rien vouloir faire de peur de commettre une erreur qu'il pourrait regretter. Nightmare était toujours contre le mur, les mains enfouies dans son visage.

Et alors Shadow aurait pu sortir de la salle de contrôle, aller dans son dortoir et attendre que le vaisseau arrive à Zion mais tout d'un coup il ne le pouvait pas. Car il n'avait pas envie que ça se finisse comme ça. Pas si c'était vraiment la dernière fois qu'ils se parlaient. Il avait été sincère pendant toute cette épouvantable épreuve, et il avait envie de continuer. Il ne savait pas comment il allait faire, mais il ne pouvait pas partir, ça il le savait.

-Ecoutez, commença t-il d'une voix hésitante. Je ne demande pas que vous me compreniez mais je pense qu'il valait mieux que ça se passe comme ça. Dans votre intérêt comme dans le mien, les évènements devaient se dérouler ainsi.

-Va t'en, Shadow, dit Lost d'une voix neutre en lui tournant toujours le dos.

Et parce que c'était elle qui lui répondit, il pensa directement à elle, à ce qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. Et finalement malgré tout, il finit par se dire que même si il pouvait continuer à vivre en faisant comme si ce qu'elle disait ne l'affectait pas, il ne pouvait continuer à ignorer ce que son cœur lui disait, et quel avait été son sentiment lorsqu'elle l'avait frappée.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et il ne parvint pas à dissimuler son émotion lorsqu'il se décida enfin à lui dire :

-Lost…si je veux suivre mon chemin…prendre possession de la matrice…c'est parce qu'il n'y a que là que je suis heureux…parce dans cet enfer…dans le monde réel…la seule chose que je trouve vraiment extraordinaire…c'est toi.

Krauser leva la tête vers lui, mais son regard était inexpressif. Nightmare, en revanche, dégagea enfin la tête de ses mains et regarda Shadow d'un air abasourdi. Si la situation avait été différente, il lui aurait sans doute adressé un grand sourire, et Shadow crut justement déceler l'ombre d'un sourire malgré son visage encore mouillé par ses larmes.

Lost, elle, ne se retourna pas. Shadow ne pouvait pas savoir quelle était l'expression de son visage et il en avait un peu peur. Une minute qui sembla durer un siècle passa. Aucune parole ne fut prononcée et Lost ne se retourna pas. Alors Shadow comprit qu'il n'avait plus rien à ajouter. Il se retourna et sortit de la salle de contrôle. Tandis qu'il gagnait son dortoir, il crut entendre un sanglot mais il n'aurait pu en être sûr et en conclut que c'était un effet de son imagination.

Huit heures plus tard, le Ulysse arriva à Zion. Shadow assis sur son lit qui avait été le sien pendant maintes années, et qui n'avait pas réussi à dormir, sentit le vaisseau se poser sur le sol. Alors il se leva.

Il marcha le long du couloir menant au sas du vaisseau. Il ne croisa personne, n'entendit aucun bruit. Il vit enfin le sas ouvert et au delà la dernière cité de l'humanité. Il sortit.

A peine eut t-il posé le pied sur le sol que le sas du vaisseau se referma directement derrière lui. Une seconde après, le vaisseau était dans les airs, s'éloignant vers un autre secteur de Zion où Lost, Nightmare et Krauser descendraient, feraient ensuite leurs rapports et déclareraient qu'à la suite d'une dispute, le résistant nommé Shadow avait décidé de quitter le vaisseau. On demanderait ensuite à Shadow où il voudrait être affecter et celui ci prétendrait vouloir rester dans la cité où en fait il ne ferait que chercher tous les individus susceptibles de le rejoindre dans sa quête. Tandis qu'il pensait à tout ça, Shadow regarda le vaisseau s'éloigner. Il ne pu voir le poste de pilotage et se demanda si ils avaient jeté un dernier regard en sa direction avant de partir vers un autre point de la cité. Le vaisseau disparut hors de sa vue et l'empereur des rêves se demanda si il remonterait jamais à bord. Puis Shadow leva la tête et fut hypnotisé.

Il n'était pas souvent aller à Zion, mais cela avait toujours été un moment de rêve. Les tours de la cité atteignant des hauteurs incroyables étaient illuminés d'une lumière blanche. A des kilomètres au dessus, d'un trou unique au milieu du plafond de pierre, cette lumière d'un blanc aveuglant descendait pour finalement fendre sur la cité des hommes. Elle resplendissait dans l'univers de la cité, apportant l'espoir que toute la froideur du monde réel s'acharnait à faire disparaître. Et au milieu de toute cette grandeur, Shadow était seul, au milieu des hommes qui allaient et venaient sans faire attention à lui. Il était seul, simple fourmi parmi d'autres admirant le travail que des milliers de ses semblables avaient mis des centaines d'années à réaliser. Il ne pouvait demander d'aide à personne. Il avait fait un choix et ce choix avait fait que les seules personnes qui auraient pu l'aider ne le feraient plus. Elles n'en auraient plus envie, pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour prendre ses distances vis à vis d'elles. L'empereur des rêves était seul, les rêves étaient ses seuls amis, les seuls qui lui fassent confiance et les seuls qui le suivaient dans sa quête.

Shadow leva les yeux vers la lumière aveuglante et la cité éternelle des hommes, et pour la première fois depuis toujours semblait t-il, il pleura sans se retenir. Toutes les larmes qu'il avait en lui, qu'il avait envie de faire sortir, jaillirent de ses yeux. Mais ce n'était pas la beauté du spectacle qu'il avait sous les yeux qui le faisait pleurer.


	6. Un rêve éternel

Dernier chapitre

Un rêve sans fin

Un an passe

24 heures avant que néo ne suive le lapin blanc

L'empereur des rêves était dans la matrice. Seul. La lune artificielle ,qui n'était composée que de codes elle aussi, avait fait son apparition dans le ciel au milieu des étoiles qui éblouissaient d'un éclat flamboyant la cité. Les prisonniers de la matrice passaient devant Shadow sans le regarder, sans lui adresser un regard. Malgré cette heure tardive, ils étaient si nombreux. Ils s'affairaient autour de lui, rentraient chez eux, téléphonaient à leurs familles, à leurs amis ou pour leur travail. Les taxis allaient et venaient, s'arrêtaient quand un passant leur faisait signe. A moins d'un mètre de Shadow, un sans abri guettait de ses yeux mornes et sans vie les passants qui ne s'arrêtaient pas, évitaient même de le regarder car cela leur rappelait la triste réalité.

Et pourtant, tout ça, la lune, les étoiles, les gens, les taxis, le système social, le monde, tout ça ce n'était pas la réalité.

Si il y avait une seule réalité dans la matrice, c'était les rêves. Shadow le savait depuis toujours. Depuis qu'il était né artificiellement, depuis qu'il s'était suicidé, depuis sa renaissance en enfer, depuis toujours. Et plus que jamais, depuis qu'il était devenu l'empereur des rêves.

La seule chose qui comptait dans la matrice c'était les rêves et de pouvoir les réaliser. Et c'était la même chose pour la vie en général. L'existence humaine ,depuis que la terre d'origine avait disparue dans le chaos et les flammes de la folie des hommes et de leur création, se limitait à la matrice qui n'était que le moyen d'accomplir ses rêves. C'était sur ça que Shadow avait fondé sa vie. Il lui avait fallu du temps pour cela, dix-neuf ans en fait et deux ans après son éveil dans le monde réel, mais au bout du compte il avait fini par comprendre et a à accepter que c'était les rêves qui devaient être le pilier de son existence. Et c'était sur ce principe qu'il avait former son propre groupe de résistance. Après tant de sacrifices, il avait pu enfin commencer sa quête et au bout du compte il avait…

Réussi. Il avait réussi.

Ce qu'il avait du perdre pour pouvoir débuter sa quête était si fort qu'il s'était retrouver seul, sans aucune aide. Seul pour former sa propre organisation contre la matrice. Mais cela ne l'avait pas découragé, au contraire, jamais son ambition n'avait été aussi grande. Ses pouvoirs au sein de la matrice étaient réels, ce n'était pas le simple fruit d'une folie, tout comme son combat était réel. Contrairement à ce qu'on lui avait répété depuis qu'il était libre de la matrice, son idéal était loin de paraître fou aux yeux de tous les résistants. A peine après avoir posé le sol sur Zion, il y a un an, Shadow avait rapidement trouvé ceux qu'il pourrait convertir à son idéal.

Beaucoup de résistants ont avaient assez de cette guerre. Pour la simple raison que la récompense pour l'immense prix qu'ils devaient payer pour une victoire n'était qu'un monde stérile et à jamais désert. Et cela les combattants de Zion ne le supportaient plus. Lorsque Shadow leur avait proposé à chacun une chance de se battre pour un meilleur but, de se battre jusqu'à en mourir mais pour acquérir un paradis, la matrice et non un enfer, le monde réel, beaucoup l'avaient rejoint.

En réalité il n'avait même pas eu besoin de montrer ses pouvoirs, ce n'était qu'un supplément. Ceux qui formaient désormais la communauté baptisée « les guerriers des rêves » suivaient Shadow par conviction, par foi en son objectif et non en ses pouvoirs. Bien sûr, les dons de l'empereur des rêves avaient favorisé la montée du mouvement mais Shadow avait été clair avec les membres de son groupe : Shadow n'était pas l'élu et ils ne devaient pas le suivre dans cette perspective car sinon leur foi ne mènerait à rien.

Il était évident aux yeux de Shadow que certains croyaient dur comme fer qu'il était l'élu malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu leur répéter. Fort heureusement, ils ne formaient qu'une minorité au sein des guerriers des rêves et c'était bien dans le but de prendre le contrôle de la matrice que les résistants l'avaient suivi.

Pour le moment, leur action était insignifiante. Ils ne faisaient que s'organiser mais le développement de la communauté avait été incroyablement rapide, dépassant les espérances de Shadow. A l'heure actuelle deux cents guerriers avaient jurer alliance aux guerriers des rêves et au moins un quart de la cité de Zion était au courant de l'existence du groupe. Bientôt, dans un avenir très proche même, toute la cité connaîtrait l'empereur des rêves et son idéal que nombre de résistants avaient choisi de suivre. A ce moment là, ils agiraient. Pour le moment, chaque membre des guerriers des rêves vaguaient à leurs occupations habituelles, la plupart continuant à se battre sous les ordres des commandants de vaisseaux qui ne feraient certainement pas partie des guerriers des rêves, eux.

Que feraient t-ils ? Il n'y aurait aucune violence, chaque membre de l'organisation était d'accord à ce sujet. Inutile de faciliter la tâche aux machines en s'entretuant. Néanmoins, ils pourraient avoir un poids politique important au fur et à mesure que les guerriers des rêves seraient nombreux. Le conseil ne se joindrait sans doute jamais à eux ( ça c'était de l'ordre des rêves impossibles) mais si ils étaient suffisamment nombreux, ils devraient se plier à leurs exigences et changer leur stratégie envers la matrice. Il allait falloir jouer serré, la situation pouvait devenir chaotique à tout moment mais il y avait une chose qui avait frappé Shadow depuis plus d'un an.

C'était la confiance qu'on lui accordait. Malgré son jeune âge, les membres des guerriers des rêves lui portaient un grand respect, alors que la plupart étaient bien plus âgés que lui. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec ses dons, l'empereur des rêves n'était même pas sûr que tous les membres de l'organisation étaient au courant de ses mystérieuses facultés. Non, c'était parce qu'il avait une telle ambition dans ces projets qu'ils le suivaient, comme si…comme si ils avaient attendu pendant tout ce temps , au point de finir par ne plus y croire, qu'un homme quel qu'il soit se dresse et proclame ne plus vouloir continuer cette guerre mais suivre un autre objectif. Comme si ils avaient rêver de prendre le contrôle de la matrice, et que l'empereur des rêves leur avait donner la chance de faire de leurs rêves une réalité.

La situation était meilleure que tout ce que Shadow aurait pu espérer, et le spectacle navrant de la vie quotidienne des prisonniers de la matrice qui se reflétait dans ses lunettes de soleil ne faisait qu'accroître sa volonté de poursuivre sa quête, une quête sans fin car ses rêves étaient sans fin tout comme son ambition et sa volonté.

Des journées difficiles s'annonçaient pour faire changer d'objectif l'ensemble des résistants, mais Shadow pensait qu'il avait toutes les chances de parvenir à accomplir sa quête, à part dans le cas où le véritable élu déciderait comme ça d'apparaître au grand jour.

Il eut un petit rire à cette idée. Un passant portant une mallette dans une main et un costume qu'un ouvrier ne mettait pas pour aller travailler (probablement un homme d'affaires) se tourna vers lui, pensant sans doute qu'il se moquait de lui et lui adressa un regard méprisant. Tandis qu'il s'éloignait, Shadow modifia la matrice et le fond de la mallette de l'homme d'affaires se volatilisa. Son contenu se répandit sur le sol, à savoir une masse assez imposante de billets verts. L'homme d'affaires se précipita pour ramasser l'argent, visiblement très gêné que le contenu de sa mallette ait été visible au grand jour. Sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, une petite partie des billets verts (qui représentait tout de même une sacrée somme) disparu aussi soudainement que le fond de sa mallette.

L'homme d'affaires rassembla l'argent, regarda autour de lui et comme il ne voyait nulle trace des billets verts (juste des regards amusés dont celui de Shadow qui ne le quittait pas des yeux), il se hâta de partir, ayant une étrange allure en marchant vu qu'il devait tenir sa mallette dans l'autre sens et à deux bras pour éviter que son contenu ne se répande à nouveau sur le sol.

Une fois que l'individu se fut éloigné, Shadow s'avança vers le sans abri, regarda le faible nombre de pièces que contenait son chapeau posé sur le sol, plongea la main dans sa poche et sous le regard ébahi du sans abri sortit les billets verts qui avaient disparus sans que l'homme d'affaires s'en aperçoive et les posa dans le chapeau.

Il ôta ses lunettes de soleil pour adresser un clin d'œil au sans abri en réponse à son incrédulité. Celui ci, au milieu de son étonnement, parvint à lui adresser un sourire et Shadow lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule avant de s'en aller le long de la rue au milieu de la foule qui allait et venait.

Oui, tout avait bien marché, pensa Shadow. Malgré ce que Lost et les autres avaient pu lui dire. Lost…

Il ne l'avait revu que deux fois. La première fois avait été une simple réunion courte pour mettre les choses officielles à propos du départ de Shadow de l'Ulysse. Ca avait été un moment très gênant, c'était peu de temps après que Shadow ait quitté l'Ulysse mais ils n'avaient rien dit sur ces dons et sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit là. Ils l'avaient juste regarder de leur regard si froid, sans peut être celui de Nightmare qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'adresser à Shadow quelques sourires auquel celui ci avait répondu. Mais le regard de Lost avait été le même que le dernier qu'il ait vu dans l'Ulysse avant d'arriver à Zion. A croire que jamais elle ne lui adresserait d'autre regard…malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit, la dernière chose qu'il lui avait dite…malgré le fait qu'elle savait que son idéal se concrétisait contrairement à ce qu'elle avait sembler penser.

En effet, la deuxième fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, c'était quatre mois après que Shadow ait quitté l'Ulysse. A ce moment là, les guerriers des rêves commençaient à prendre de l'importance, assez pour qu'un membre du conseil s'y intéresse. La réunion n'avait rien eu d'officielle, elle avait eu lieu en parfait secret au sein même de la matrice afin d'éviter que quiconque à Zion ait connaissance de la réunion. Shadow avait été invité bien entendu et le membre du haut conseil lui avait posé plusieurs questions à propos de lui même et de son organisation. Et bien sûr, les anciens compagnons d'armes de Shadow y étaient. A ce moment, Shadow avait été contraint de raconter la vérité mais avait bien préciser que c'était de sa faute si Lost et les autres n'avaient rien dit sur ces pouvoirs. L'entretien avait duré un bon moment, le conseiller ayant tenter de faire changer d'avis Shadow, en vain bien sûr. Lost n'avait quasiment rien dit ce jour là, elle savait bien que tenter de faire renoncer l'empereur des rêves à ces rêves ne menait à rien. Ce jour là, étant dans la matrice, elle portait des lunettes de soleil et ainsi Shadow avait pu éviter l'expression de ces yeux, à moins qu'ils aient changer de lueur mais cela l'aurait étonné.

En tout cas, ce jour là le membre du haut conseil avait fini par laisser tomber l'affaire, les guerriers des rêves n'étaient pas à l'époque assez nombreux pour qu'un dirigeant de Zion y accorde trop d'importance. Il aurait peut être du finalement car il risquait de devoir se repencher sur la question dans peu de temps , et avec un peu plus d'intérêt cette fois. Mais ce qui importait vraiment pour Shadow, c'était que ce jour là, Lost avait su que sa quête n'était pas vaine, et étant donné que les membres de son nouveau équipage étaient également adeptes des guerriers des rêves, elle allait prendre vite conscience de la réelle importance du groupe, comme toute la cité de Zion d'ailleurs.

Les choses allaient bien, mais quand l'empereur des rêves pensait à elle, il se disait que les choses pouvaient être bien meilleures.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un bruit devenu familier, celui de parasites. Il se retourna et ne fut pas surpris de voir l'agent Smith ainsi que deux de ses collègues derrière lui, qui marchaient vers lui. Ils étaient apparus au milieu de la foule, ne se souciant pas de ce que leur apparition pouvait provoquée. « Hum ils me prêtent donc tant d'importance pour oublier à ce point leurs belles manières , pensa Shadow avec une pointe d'amusement. Ou alors ils ont pris le contrôle de corps de types qu'on ne remarque généralement habituellement pas, même si il se met à changer sa place avec celle d'un virus informatique » Un simple coup d'œil en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait le sans abri confirma les pensées de Shadow.

Il se tourna vers Smith qui dix secondes avant était un sans abri venant de recevoir un don de l'envoyé du ciel…ou presque. « Bien sûr, tant de générosité, c'est le plus grand bug que la matrice ait connue depuis sa création ». Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il allait échapper aux agents une fois de plus en leur adressant un joli sourire moqueur au passage et une fois leur cible échappée, Smith qui de toute façon n'avait en réalité pas la moindre envie d'attraper Shadow rendrait son corps au sans abri qui se demanderait pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il avait fait cette dernière heure, avant d'aller dépenser sa fortune donnée involontairement par un homme d'affaires qui avait sans doute des buts bien moins nobles pour cet argent.

Shadow regarda Smith et lui adressa un sourire moqueur…suivi d'un geste de la main ne nécessitant qu'un seul doigt et étant hautement explicite. Smith avait tenu sa promesse, la soirée où Shadow avait tenu tête à la matrice était désormais connue dans tout le système. Les membres de Zion n'en savaient rien mais c'était quand même un avantage considérable pour le futur et il était reconnaissant à Smith pour ce qu'il avait fait. Son surnom et sa photo étaient même passés au journal quotidien, ce qui fait que certains prisonniers de la matrice se souciant un petit peu du monde qui les entourait ( ça avait tendance à diminuer) l'avaient reconnu et lui adressaient des regards inquiets. Certains avaient à tous les coups appeler les flics, pensant décrocher le jackpot : « l'homme qui avait attraper l'empereur des rêves ». Seulement problème : cela faisait au moins dix fois ce mois ci que les forces de l'ordre, qui en réalité ne maintenaient que le contrôle des machines sur les hommes , recevaient des appels disant qu'on avait repérer l'empereur des rêves, et à chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient sur place, celui ci s'était mystérieusement envolé. Ainsi, Shadow était au moins connu dans la matrice pour une raison ou pour une autre, et cela grâce à Smith.

Mais il n'en restait pas moins que c'était le meurtrier de Kratos et malgré son air amical qu'il tentait de prendre, il ne cherchait que son profit, ne l'avait d'ailleurs jamais démenti, et cesserait d'aider Shadow dés qu'il penserait que l'empereur des rêves ne lui serait d'aucune utilité. Mais visiblement, c'était tout le contraire car tandis que les deux autres agents fonçaient d'un air enragé vers Shadow, Smith eut un sourire que ses confrères, bien sûr, ne purent voir.

A ce moment là, alors qu'il se tenait au milieu de toute une foule de gens prisonniers de la matrice, alors que les agents fonçaient sur lui (ou pour l'un d'entre eux faisait plus semblant qu'autre chose), Shadow s'envola. Il s'éleva lentement mais assez vite pour empêcher les agents de l'atteindre, montant de plus en plus dans les airs. Il passa à côté des bâtiments aux toits si élevés et bientôt ces bâtiments furent comme des petites constructions de fourmis, les fourmis qui le regardaient s'envoler de plus en plus dans le ciel avec des yeux effarés.

Toute la zone fut balayée par une vague caractéristique d'une grande déformation de la matrice, tous ces gens qui avaient vu un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années s'envoler dans les airs, autant de problèmes à gérer pour les dirigeants de la matrice. Shadow, flottant dans les airs, au milieu des étoiles, la lune l'éclairant d'une lueur blanche fantomatique et se reflétant dans ses lunettes de soleil, regarda ce spectacle avec ravissement. « Ils sont difficilement impressionnables » avait dit son pire ennemi et associé. Et bien, si ce n'était pas déjà fait, ils le seraient bientôt impressionnés, surtout si ils savaient tous les bâtons que Shadow comptait leur mettre dans les roues.

Les fourmis le regardaient toujours. Autrefois, ça avait été lui la fourmi qui s'était assise sur un banc, une heure avant de sauter du haut d'un immeuble et avait regarder les étoiles et la lune dans une soirée similaire à celle ci, tandis que les gens passaient à côté de lui, sans lui accorder un regard, certains faisant même des réflexions qu'il n'entendait pas mais devina facilement sur son air pale et sa mine sombre. A Zion, dans le monde réel, Shadow était également une fourmi, admirant le travail de centaines, voir de milliers de ces semblables.

Mais dans la matrice, depuis trois ans, Shadow était à présent aussi haut que les étoiles. Maintenant, c'était lui qui siégeait à côté de la lune et du ciel étoilé, ces éléments qu'il avait tant regarder avant son éveil de la matrice en songeant combien il aimerait pouvoir voler avec les étoiles au dessus et la terre en dessous.

Malgré ses anciens amis perdus, malgré toutes les souffrances subies, Shadow était réellement heureux. Il avait réussi à trouver sa voie, à suivre son chemin. Il poursuivait son apprentissage de la vie mais en tant qu'homme cette fois. Autrefois, il s'était donné la mort car il ne pouvait réaliser ses rêves. Maintenant il flottait dans le ciel au milieu des étoiles, et avec la lune comme compagnon. Aujourd'hui il était l'empereur des rêves.

Il leva la main, et sous l'ordre de Shadow, la matrice entière fut déformée. En une seconde, la lune laissa la place au soleil, et la nuit laissa la place au jour. Et tandis que la matrice entière subissait une nouvelle vague d'ondes de perturbation, l'empereur des rêves vola rejoindre le territoire des simples humains sous la cascade de lumière que projetait sur lui le soleil artificiel de la matrice.

La fin et le commencement


End file.
